Citrus Prediciones
by Chikane12
Summary: Simplemente es lo que me gustaría que hicieran en el manga ¿Mei celosa? ¿Nuevos sentimientos? ¿Primera vez?... LEMON CAP(8)
1. Llegada de Matsuri Capitulo 1

**Esto es lo que yo creo que pasara en el capitulo 10 de citrus creo que es mas bien lo que me gustaria y lo quiero compartir con ustedes**

Personajes ni historia me pertenecen leer despues de haber leido los 9 apitulos del manga citrus y como yo esten ansiosos por el capitulo 10 el 18 de mayo

"yuzu-chan ¡eres mi onee-chan, solo mia!" dijo matsuri viendo directamente a yuzu y rapido se abalanzo robandole un beso cuando vio a Mei cerca de ellas "mmm!" mei dio la vuelta dirigiendose a casa

"¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, TAN DE REPENTE!?" dijo yuzu ruborizada con algo de rabia

"compensando la interrupcion de la ultima vez" dijo tranquila matsuri ¿¡que pasa si alguien nos ve!?" dijo yuzu quien segui con sus mejillas rojas y puso su mano en la frente como pensando "mat-matsuri ami estos juegos no me gustan... no juegues conmigo"

"pero yuzu-chan"

"porfavor... cambiando de tema a que hora sale tu tren"

"mmm hasta dentro de una semana" dijo tranquila matsuri

"q-que una semanaa" dijo sorprendida yuzu

"ooh vamos en mi escuela tengo vacaciones quiero pasarla con yuzu-chan, no creo que a tu mama le moleste" dijo matsuri con una sonrisa

"pff que hare contigo, bueno vamos" dijo yuzu caminando

Mei llego a casa, al parecer ignorando lo que habia visto, pero en realidad por su mente lo unico que lograba pensar era eso Yuzu besandose con alguien, con una chica, dejo el bolso con el mandado en la mesa, fue por un libro y se sento en el sillon a leer

"eh vuelto" anuncio yuzu entrando ala casa quitandose los zapatos "bievenida" dijo tranquila mei leyendo intentando no desconsentrarse, pero no pudo cuando escucho la voz de alguien mas "disculpen las molestias" dijo matsuri y mei abrio los ojos sorprendida

"mi mama esta en viaje de negocios, solo estamos Mei y yo" dijo tranquila yuzu "oh" fue la respuesta de matsuri, yuzu se puso un mandil y procedio a ver el mandado "entonces Mei que quieres que prepare" dijo yuzu viendo que me estaba ya en el comedor con el libro

"curry esta bien" dijo ignorando ala invitada "oh cierto Mei ella es Matsuri, Matsuri ella es M-Mei" dijo yuzu presentandolas

"mucho gusto" dijo matsuri con una media sonrisa falsa

"mucho gusto... te conozco? Eres de la escuela?" dijo fingiendo desinteres mei

"oh, no soy de donde vivia antes yuzu eramos vecinas, ella es mi onee-chan" dijo sonriendo matsuri volteando a ver a yuzu que estaba cocinando

"esta listo" dijo yuzu con una sonrisa sirviendo platos a matsuri y mei "huele delicioso, recuerdo que solias quemarte a menudo y ocupabas un banco para alcansar la estufa, siempre intentabas ayudar a tu mami a cocinar" dijo riendo matsuri

"m-matsuriiiiii!" grito yuzu sonrojada dandole un coscorron a matsuri

"jajaja te da vergüenza, vamos se mucho m.." no termino de decir matsuri cuando yuzu le metio un bocado ala boca "c-callate" decia sonrojada yuzu, mei veia un poco irritada

"ey, avisaste a tus padres sobre venir aca no?" decia yuzu

"no.."dijo matsuri "q-que.. les llamas en este momento tu niña inresponsa.." decia yuzu dando un telefono a matsuri

"bromeo claro les dije que pasaria una semana contigo, no te preocupes por eso"

"mmmm... bueno"

"ne yuzu-chan quieres un poco de tonkatsu" dijo tranquila matsuri con una sonrisa

"eh s-siiiii" dijo yuzu con una gran sonrisa un leve rubor en sus mejillas "toma"dijo matsuri con el tenedor cerca de la cara de yuzu, alo que mei vio con enfado "es etoo matsuri" dijo yuzu algo sonrojada rascandose la nuca, le daba vergüenza "vamos yuzu-chan se enfria, vamos si no lo tomas asi lo comere yo" dijo matsuri con su sonrisa retadora, yuzu fruncio el ceño y con los ojos cerrados rapido dio el bocado y ya masticando el bocado sonrojada

"te sigue encantando el tonkatsu jaja, sigues siendo una niña yuzu" dijo con una sonrisa matsuri

"ey no me digas niña, eres menor que y-yo" dijo yuzu con un puchero

"bueno, yo lavare los platos" dijo mei levantandose bruscamente

"yo ire a tomar un baño" dijo yuzu "te acompaño" dijo matsuri colgandose de yuzu

"nop, tu te quedas aquí ayuda a mei" dijo yuzu escapando, cuando quedaron solas matsuri y mei un silencioo incomodo durante varios minutos

"cual es tu relacion con yuzu?" dijo matsuri con un aura obscura

"somos... hermanas" dijo cortante mei

"ami me gusta.." "y aunque estes de acuerdo o no hare mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a su lado, y si no te gusta la idea, no me pienso rendir tan facil.." dijo con una voz penetrante y empezo a caminar

"eh a donde vas" dijo mei con autoridad

"a ver si mi yuzu-chan ya termino su baño" decia mientras casi corria al baño

"ey quien te crees" dijo mientras la seguia

"haste a un lado solo voy a verla yo"

"pero aqui vivo yo tengo mas derecho"

"la conosco mas"

"no me importa" decian matsuri y mei mientras iban corriendo al baño y sin previo aviso abrieron la puerta, encontrandose con yuzu saliendo dela tina con su cabello rubio empapado y gotas recorrian todo su cuerpo, sus largas piernas y su cintura, el cuerpo bien definido por al parecer ejercicio y cuando volteo a verlas o mas bien ver la mirada obvia que tenia mei, sus mejillas se torrnaron totalmente rojas y su ojos verdes deslumbraban "q-que hacen aqui" tiro de una toalla intentando cubrirse "s-salgan" y las saco del cuarto de baño

-Mei y matsuri esperaban a yuzu en el cuarto, la tension era demasiada en lo que veian abrir la puerta entraba una yuzu con shorts cortos y camisa naranga olgada, con el cabello goteando y rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes relucian "q-que pasa ocupaban algo entraron muy de repente y-yo lo siento por correrlas" decia cabizbaja

"yuzu-chan no te preocupes, no es tu culpa" "...es de ella" dijo matsuri apuntando a mei

"no discutire con una patetica niña"

"te crees demasiado presidenta, recuerda que si no aprecias lo que tienes te lo pueden quitar, sera que no le quieres dejar ir?" dijo matsuri alo que mei abrio muy sorprendida los ojos

"bueno, no entiendo nada" dijo yuzu confusa "traje el futon dormire aqui"

"no tienes que hacerlo ella es la colada que duerma en el piso" dijo mei seria

"yuzu-chan las dos dormimos en el futon no me molesta" dijo matsuri con una sonrisa

"yo dormire sola en el futo punto" dijo yuzu cubriendose dejando a matsuri y mei en la cama tensa y fria

-Ala mañana siguiente era sabado y matsuri tubo que salir su mama le marco y dijo que si estaba hay visitara a sus familiares de alla, despues de renegar mucho yuzu insistio en que fuera por lo menos unos dos dias que antes del dia que se fuera se verian, era noche de sabado, yuzu y mei veian la television, pero yuzu estaba sumergida en pensamientos

"_somos hermanas, ambas chicas, por dios!, debo rendirme y es lo que me dije ami misma ayer, jamas me habia gustado... tanto alguien nunca me senti asi, pero aunque mi amor tenga que guardarse, le dare mi apoyo como hermana, pues ella es mi hermana menor la apoyare en lo que sea siempre que este asu lado no me importara nada mas... quizas podria olvidarme del amor por un rato, es decir porque no ser feliz" _pensaba yuzu mientras comia pockys

"como es que comes tanto y no engordas" dijo mei volteandola a ver

"eh" dijo yuzu quien volvio a la realidad , processo la pregunta mirando los pockys "hago ejercicio, no lo sabias" dijo con una sonrisa

"oh no, no sabia lo haces a menudo, mmm que haces?" pregunto una muy interesada mei

"lo hago, todo los dias despues de clases, aveces despues de salir con harumi, practico kick boxing" dijo yuzu mirando el techo "ya van 3 años"

"vaya eso me sorprendio, no pense qu-" decia mei cuando el celular de yuzu sono

"disculpa, permiteme contesto rapido, hola matsuri" dijo yuzu con una gran sonrisa

"yuzu-chan que tal estas, mmm yo aburrida con la familia, mala" dijo matsuri con una voz fuerte, por lo que tambien escuchaba mei

"jajajaja vamos mañana nos veremos que malo es que combivas un poco con la familia"

"mmm bueno pero me lo pagarasmañana iremos al parque junto con toda esa bolita tuya pero prometeme algo te meteras a un juego conmigo solas"

"jajaja no inventes, que rayos esta bien tu ganas tu pagas el juego eh"

"claro que si todo por mi yuzu-chan" dijo matsuri y yuzu se sonrojo un poco

"m-matsuri"

"que me extrañas tan pronto"

"q-que dices estas loca"

"despues que soy tan buena amiga yo que te ayude cuando no hayabas a tu osito de felpa, yo que cuando se te rompio lo teji esas amig-"

"ya, ya si, si te extraño sale? Ve a dormirte ya" decia yuzu un poco avergonzada de que mei escuchara sobre su oso

"buenas noches, descansa.."

"buenas noches" dijo yuzu colgando y soltando un suspiro

"que relacion tienes con ella" dijo mei fria posandose encima de las caderas de yuzu

"eh? Matsuri es mi hermana menor" decia yuzu con un gran sonrojo

"cuantas hermanas tienes, acasso a todas las besas?" dijo mei besando a yuzu "te gusta que te hagan esto, cuantas veces lo has hecho, con cuantas personas eh?, esto solo es un juego, pasemos el rato" decia dando besos en el cuello de yuzu y metiendo una mano por debajo de su blusa

"espera m-mei e-esto no esta b-bien" decia intentando apartar a mei

"p-porque no, porque con matsuri si que pasa si lo has hecho muchas veces no deberia preocuparte" decia mei bajando el short de yuzu

"p-pero que te p-pasa" dijo yuzu en un grito que hizo que mei la viera directamente "u-un dia me besas, al otro somos hermanas, un dia me tocas, otro dia dices que no significo nada, un dia pides mi ayuda y al otro me miras con tanta indiferencia, s-sabes talvez no s-sea la persona mas buena, ni la mejor hermana, p-pero ..." decia con las mejillas rojas y unas lagrimas cayendo

"n-no lo soporto, s-somos hermanas, por favor tratame con un poco de respeto, como si me quisieras... aunque sea mentira, solo para con este juego, yo de verdad te quiero" mei volvio a pasar su mano por la cintura de yuzu y susurro al oido: "a matsuri le gustas verdad?"

"te gusta ella?, hacen cosas como estas seguido, no veo cual es tu problema si lo haces con ella porque conmigo no, no sientes placer, estas sonrojada"

"pero si me gustara no es asunto tuyo" dijo yuzu alo que mei rechino los dientes

"que clase de persona crees que soy si yo la llego a aceptar, no la engañaria de esta manera...no lo merece"

"asi que te gusta piensas en ella, la estas engañando con este juego" decia mei mordiendo el cuello de yuzu

"p-pero que te pasa porque me preguntas esto, n-no quieres que este contigo, me dijiste somos hermanas ambas chicas, para ti esto no significa nada.. pero si intento algo con alguien mas si me doy oportunidad con alguien que me quiera, haces estas cosas y no estas contenta, no puedo estar contigo.. y no puedo estar con alguien que me quiera... que tan infeliz tendria que ser yo para que tu estes satisfecha..." decia con otras lagrimas cayendo de su rostro se safa del agarre de mei y se va corriendo

**La verdad es como me gustaria y creo que va pasar solo son predicciones dejen comentarios si quieren que nose suba otra prediccion cuando salga el capitulo 10 y asi sucessivamente y vamos viendo cual se parece mas a lo que paso :D comenten porfavor**


	2. Parque de diversiones Capitulo 2

**Pues como muchos pidieron mas aquí estoy cumpliendo peticiones :D gracias por comentar, ademas no hay muchos fics de Citrus en español, este capitulo esta basado en la salida al parque de diverciones que asistiran Harumin y su hermana (perdon no recuerdo el nombre), Himiko, Yuzu, Matsuri y Mei un dia despues de la dicucion en la sala de mei y yuzu al parecer la tension paso un poco**

**Disfrutenlo (/O3O)/**

…

"Yuzu, ¿estas lista?, tu eres la que planeo esto, como puedes ser tan irresponsable" decia mei quien estaba en la sala esperando a yuzu, traia puesto un sueter con cuello de tortuga verde, unos jean y tenis, se veia linda

"Voy, perdon fui por las entradas y mi dinero, pero me desperte hace ya rato" dijo yuzu quien abria la puerta de salida, guardando el dinero y las entradas en el bolsillo de su sueter, ella traia una gorra, unos shorts, tenis, una blusa de su banda favorita, y un sueter negro, se veia bastante cool

"quedamos alas 3:15, no llegaremos a tiempo a la parada del autobus" dijo mei mientras caminaba mirando su reloj

"oh, pero claro que llegaremos, faltan cinco" dijo yuzu quien tomo la mano de mei y corrio a toda velocidad, llevando consigo, casi colgando a mei

"v-vez l-llegamos" dijo yuzu con la voz entrecortada sosteniendose de sus rodillas, por haber corrido tan rapida "en realidad, si que eres una inresponsable" dijo mei con una mano en la frente

"Yuzu-chiii holaa" dijo harumin abrazando a yuzu, quien correspondio "Hola harumin, ya llego el autobus?" dijo yuzu "nop, pero falta poco" dijo harumin "uf menos mal" suspiro yuzu

"pfffs" sono avisando la llegada del autobus todas subieron, y el autobus las dejo a menos de una calle del parque asi que no ocuparon caminar mucho para estar en la entrada

"Yuzu-nechan" se escucho en un grito al parecer matsuri, mei y harumin la miraron con cara de pocos amigos, pero ella solo ignoro, dio un abrazo a yuzu

"bueno ya que estamos todas pasemos" dijo yuzu quien le dio, un boleto al de seguridad y paso, cuando todas sacaban su dinero para pagar su entrada, el señor les dijo "pero si la muchacha de alla, ya me dio los boletos de todas ustedes señoritas pasen" dijo con una gran sonrisa el hombre

"oigan porque se quedan atras" dijo una muy emocionada yuzu "tu compraste todos los boletos?" dijo himiko "claro yo las invite" dijo yuzu dando una gran sonrisa "esto no me hara pensar mejor de ti" dijo himiko con el ceño fruncido "que de que?" dijo yuzu confundida "nada" dijo himiko en un grito

"entonces que tal si primero comemos algo?" dijo harumin con una sonrisa, todas estubieron de acuerdo, llegaron a un restaurante de todo tipo de comida

"yo te invito la comida, yuzu-chi tu me invitaste el boleto" dijo harumin dandole un abrazo a yuzu, "no harumin, yo te invite no te preocupes" dijo con una risita yuzu, llamaron al mesero y ya todas ordenaron

Yuzu comia tranquila su hamburguesa, se habia puesto la gorra hacia atras y himiko la veia con el ceño fruncido mientras ella comia una refinada sopa, misma que pidio mei, "quieres" dijo yuzu dando un mordisco a su hamburguesa y poniendosela enfrente a himiko "que espanto no te da vergüenza!" dijo himiko negando con una mano "eh? El que" dijo yuzu tomando una papa frita "como puedes comer esa cosa llena de grasa" dijo himiko dando un sorbo a su te "no se, talvez porque esta rico" dijo yuzu dando un sorbo de su refresco "ah yuzu-chi le encanta la hamburguesa y la pizza" dijo harumin divertida quien comia un sandwich "pues si, digo a quien no?" dijo yuzu tranquila dando otro mordisco ala gran hamburguesa "amiiiiii" dijo himiko resignada limpiando refindamente su boca con una servilleta "eh acaso eres anorexica himiko?" dijo yuzu con la hamburguesa en mano "nooo, y quien te crees para llamarme por mi nombre" dijo himiko un poco sonrojada con el ceño fruncido "yo solo decia es que estas chiquita y flaquita, te molesta que te diga himiko, mm que tal himi-chi" decia divertida yuzu haciendo reir a toda la mesa y haciendo gruñir a himiko

"parece que sigues teniendo sentido del humor yuzu-nechan" dijo matsuri quien tambien comia sandwich, pero al parecer un poco de la hamburguesa de yuzu quedo en su mejilla y como en guerra matsuri y mei se voltearon a ver "pero que despistada eres yuzu" dijo mei quien reaciono primero quitando suavemente el trozo de pan, mirando a los ojos de yuzu "oh, perdon, es que estoy algo emocionada, ya quiero ir alos juegos" dijo yuzu ruborizada con la mano en la mejilla que mei habia tocado _(no seas tonta, no te sonrojes, recuerda hermanas, chicas, vamos recuerda.- pensaba yuzu) _

_y_ de una empezo a sonar musica en el restaurante y por un megafono dijeron "chicos y chicas abra un duelo de baile quien se anime, ganara pases por todo el año al parque de diversiones"

"oiste eso yuzu-nechan" dijo matsuri parandose rapidamente "mmm si, pero no matsuri" dijo yuzu quien termino de comer su hamburguesa "vamos yuzu-nechan te quiero ver de nuevo en accion" dijo matsuri, lo que desperto la duda de todas "accion?" dijo mei "ah no sabian?" dijo matsuri con ego "que cosa" dijo harumin seca "yuzu-nechan era la mejor en baile alla en donde vivo, en las fiestas siempre hacia falta, para ambientarse con su buen baile" dijo matsuri, todas se sorprendieron bastante "enserio yuzu-chi porque no me habias dicho?" dijo harumin con cara de cachorrito "no es para tanto" dijo yuzu un poco sonrojada "vamos pero si lo haces genial" dijo matsuri "pero me da un poco de pena.. a-ademas acabo de c-comer" dijo yuzu "tendrias boletos para el parque, siempre que quisieras venir" dijo matsuri dando le punto debil de yuzu, su debilidad contra la diversion "bueno creo que solo un baile no hara daño" dijo parandose a lo que todas la siguieron _(no tengo que estar nerviosa, lo eh hecho antes, pero ella me esta mirando muy oenetrante, muy directo.-pensaba yuzu) _

"bueno nuestro ya tenemos el primer competidor de tres" dijo un hombre de mediana edad por el megafono "su nombre usui takumi, oh aca tenemos otro su nombre hiraga saito, genial falta uno" dijo el señor por el megafono todos se quedaron en un silencio "Aca sere el tercer concursante" dijo yuzu levantando la mano a lo que la pasaron " tu nombre?" dijo el señor con el megafono "aihara yuzu" dijo yuzu "señoras y señores nuestra tercer concursante aihara yuzu" dijo el señor todos aplaudieron y pasaron a una pista los tres participantes

"woow es yuzu es una chica algo misteriosa no crees" dijo la hermana de harumin a mei "eh porque?" dijo mei sin quitar la vista de yuzu "solo digo que lleva poco en el colegio, y se a ganado el afecto de varias, y aunque no es fan de seguir reglas, al poco tiempo que llego las empezo a seguir, siempre esta alegre y es despreocupada, pareciera que hace todo sin pensar pero hace lo mejor para todos, aunque lleva poco a ganado tu afecto y se nota, tambien mejoro muchisimo sus notas, de hecho esta entre las mejores, pero parece que no le importa mucho, todo lo hace muy al natural, es impulsiva y creo que lo hace por algo o alguien.." dijo la hermana de harumin para terminar con una sonrisa grande

"bueno la competencia sera haci tenemos 3 jueces, cada participante pasara tres minutos al escenario, quien logre mas puntuacion gana haci de simple okey? Empezemos" dijo el del magafono empezo usui takumi quien logro un 8 y dos 10, despues saito hiraga que logro dos 9 y un 10 "woooow parece que vamos en empate pero veamos que tal lo hace la señorita"

-Yuzu pidio la cancion de SELFIE - The Chainsmokers

empezo con la tonadita todo tranquilo empezo con movimientos ambientados pero sexys y empezo a fingir como si ella fuera la que cantara la cancion con el "When Jason was at the table... con movimientos de fresa, como la voz de la muchacha, hizo que todos los del lugar se ambientaran y simpatizaran por su buena actuacion " After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarrete? I really need one... hay empezaba o bueno empezo a poner mas rapidez en su piernas y cuando llego el "But first, LET ME TAKE A SELFIE dio una pirueta en el aire diciendolo cuando volaba callendo en una mano haciendo flexiones, a lo que todos enloquecieron de emocion y empezaron a bailar ella en cada prendida y apagada de la luz del tipo antro que simularon, hacia una nueva pose sexy, varios muchachos gritaban a todo pulmon, unos se metieron al escenario a bailar con ella "Let's go dance There's no vodka at this table Do you know anyone else here? Oh my god, Jason just texted me Should I go home with him? I GUESS I TOOK A GOOD SELFIE LET ME TAKE A SELFIE en ese momento de la cancion empezo a dar vueltas de porrista y termino en una refinada pose en un pie "LET ME TAKE A SELFIE fue lo que se escucho cuando varios y varias cargaron a yuzu al ritmo de la cancion, luces de todos colores en el restaurante, yuzu habia hecho que el camarero gordito, ñoño, sin novia, se ambientara y consiguiera con quien perrear, magia acasso?

"vaya, vaya esto se puso de los hu*** , digo del uno, perdon no sabia que habia niños, que calificacion hay para aihara yuzu?" dijo el del megafono sosteniendo la mano de yuzu al aire, todos los jueces sacaron una banderilla con un 10 "aihara yuzu ganaste felicidades" dijo el tipo del megafono entregandole el boleto por todo el año

"valla ahi que saber perder, pero cuando me enseñas a moverme asi?" dijo usui dando unos 5 para que yuzu chocara quien lo hozo al instante "si chica te mueves genial, yo hago fiestas geniales, me haces falta para ambientar" dijo saito tambien dando 5 para que yuzu la chocara "gracias" dijo chocando 5 y riendo ante los comentarios "wooow te gusta simple plan?" dijo usui "me encanta" dijo yuzu mirando a usui "es neta, no pense que a una chica le gustara" dijo saito "esperen como saben que me gusta simple plan?" dijo yuzu "tu blusa" dijo usui riendo "oh si se me olvido jaja" dijo yuzu "pues mira yuzu mi amigo y yo somos fanaticos de esa banda y podemos conseguir boletos que te parece si, me das tu numero y asi vamos al proximo consierto?" dijo saito coqueteando

"vaya, parece que yuzu-nechan tampoco, a perdido, lo de hacer amigos rapido" dijo matsuri irritada "tenemos que ir alos juego voy por ella" dijo rapido mei "pues entonces espera mi llamada, tambien te quiero en mi proxima fiesta, hasta luego yuzu" dijo saito quien se despedia de yuzu y se iba con usui "yuzu no llegaremos a ningun juego" dijo mei con una vena escapando de su frente "perdon vamonos ya" dijo yuzu con una sonrisa "por cierto queria decirte mmm bailaste muy bien" dijo mei con la mirada fija en yuzu "o-oh e-esto g-gracias m-mei" dijo yuzu sonrojada, mei la jalo del brazo hacia toda la bolita de amigas

"Yuzu-chi ero fue increible, parecias estrella de television" dijo harumin elevando los brazos con alegria "no e-es paara tanto h-harumin" dijo yuzu rascandose la nuca, todas hiban caminando "que les parece subir a ese" dijo yuzu dando brinquitos como una niña pequeña emocionada apuntando una montaña rusa gigante "jaja si subamos" dijo harumin divertida todas subieron, y ya que bajaron vieron las fotos que te tomas al estar bajando de la colina "mira yuzu-chi aquí esta la nuesta, de me dos" dijo harumin a un señor que vendia las fotos, despues de un rato de subir a tantos juegos, pasaron por unos juegos de esos donde ganas juguetes, y aunque fue de rapido mei volteo a ver un oso, al parecer le gusto, pero no le tomo mucha importancia pero al parecer, yuzu se dio cuenta

"yuzu-nechan recuerdas tu promesa" dijo matsuri tomando el brazo de yuzu "eh de que c-cual?" dijo yuzu distraida, quien traia su manos llenas de recuerditos y fotos "dijiste que te subirias a un juego conmigo a sola" dijo matsuri sonriendo coquetamente "m-matsuri" dijo yuzu un poco sonrojada "vamos promesa es promesa" dijo matsuri tomandole la mano a yuzu "que tal si vamos por unos creppes, nosotras dos es que ya subimos a muchos juegos" dijo yuzu nerviosa "claro con que sea a solas" dijo matsuri

harumin, su hermana, mei y himiko habian pasado al baño, mientra yuzu y matsuri compraron dos creppes y matsuri llevo a yuzu, a un lugar medio oscuro, se veian las estrellas pues ya era tarde y comenzaron a charlar

"Yuzu me imagino que sabes, que no solo quiero comer un creppe contigo, quiero preguntarte algo" dijo matsuri mirando fijamente a yuzu

"q-que es" yuzu ya presentia que queria confesarse o algo por el estilo, estaba un poco nerviosa

"ami me gustas, yuzu" dijo franca y directamente matsuri

"..." yuzu abrio grandes los ojos y se ruborizo un poco

"me gustas desde hace tanto y quisiera que correspondieras mis sentimientos" dijo matsuri acercandose a yuzu

"y-yo _(no debo ser segura ella se me esta confesando valientemente a la cara, debo rechazarla apropiadamente).. _lo siento mucho pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos" dijo yuzu con una leve inclinacion

"a ti te gusta alguien?... mas bien te gusta mei?" dijo matsuri con sombra en sus ojos

"que! pero a-ambas somos c-chicas, es mi hermana jaja y es decir, yo, hacia ella jajaja gustar, es decir, sinedo chicas ella a m-mi, g-gustar (ella esta siendo sincera conmigo..) a-ah... si" primero yuzu empezo nerviosa riendo nerviosamente, pero termino con un susurro audible de afirmacion bastante sonrojada, con la cabeza cabizbaja, pero lo que no sabia es que en cuanto mei supo que ellas andaban juntas solas las empezo a buscar asta que las encontro, pero con curiosidad quedo atrás de una pared escuchando todo

"ya veo y estan saliendo, engañan a sus amigas y tienen sexo en su casa, se besan y tienen una relacion" dijo matsuri con odio

"q-que n-no n-nada de eso matsuri, cuida lo que dices!" dijo yuzu con el ceño fruncido

"entonces es amor no corespondido eh..." decia matsuri acercandose mas a yuzu "es complicado.." dijo yuzu con un poco de nostalgia

"ella no gusta, de ti y no salen" dijo matsuri levantando la barbilla de yuzu "entonces yo puedo hacer esto" dijo matsuri acercandose a robarle un beso a yuzu, pero

"basta, no la toques" dijo mei quien empujo de un hombro a matsuri y se puso enfrente de yuzu en defensa

"m-mei q-que haces aquí, c-cuanto llevas aqui" dijo yuzu en un grito sonrojada

"digamos que el necesario.."

"vaya, vaya no te metas en lo que no son tus asuntos porfavor" dijo matsuri con enfado

"este es mi asunto, porque yuzu es mia" dijo mei para tomar la mano de yuzu y salir corriendo hacia donde estaban todas sus amigas

"yuzu-chi estas roja, te sientes bien?" dijo harumin "si no te preocupes" dijo yuzu bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, despues de dar el ultimo paseo, y mei evitaba que matsuri se le acercara otra vez a yuzu, todas volvieron a sus respectivas casas

"parece que mama no ha llegado del trabajo" dijo mei quitandose el bolso para ponerlo en el su respectivo lugar "am m-mei yo t-te queria dar esto" dijo yuzu quien de su espalda saco un lindo oso de peluche mismo que mei vio

"t-tu lo conseguiste?" dijo mei viendo asombrada el oso de felpa

"am si era de punteria soy buena en eso, no fue dificil" dijo yuzu quitandose el sueter

"yuzu... te gusto?" dijo mei acercandose a yuzu

"e-eh t-tu estubiste escuchando h-hace rato?" dijo yuzu quien empezaba a ruborizarse

"digamos que escuche algo.. es cierto?" dijo mei

"tss porque diria bromearia con eso baka!, pero n-no te preocupes, s-somos chicas y h-hermanas yo entiendo" dijo yuzu con una sonrisa triste, en eso mei la tira en la cama y se posa encima de ella

"yuzu tu me gustas, y quiero que de ahora en adelante te quede claro,soy la unica que puede tocar a yuzu" dijo mei robandole un apacionado beso profundo

**continuara...**

**comenten si les gusta y continuare con un poco de hard unas escenitas para deleitarnos *^* lemon **

**elisa mangini: gracias por comentar aquí esta la conti saludos a italia -3-**

**complicaded kurumi: gracias por comentar espero algo padre asi *-* escribo por las ansias besos :***

**Xena WP: sorry my English is low :(**

**Maridarksoul: nose :D dime que te parece en este capitulo mas dulce? :3**

**Animerose11: sorry my English is low :( but I'm glad you comment**

**Sarasamm: holaaaaaa *^* me encanta hablar contigo, jaja ami tambien me encanta que opinas en el proximo capitulo un poco de hard**

**Guest : aquí continuo espero te guste :D**

**Sakura: aquí esta la conti *^***

**Stefanny D: gracias por leer que te parece este capitulo? :)**

** . : jajaja aquí esta agradesco mucho tu comentario y escribo para saciar mis ansias de esperar hasta el 18 de mayo aunque falta poco :D (/030)/ besos**


	3. Una Yuzu diferente Capitulo 3

**Bueno, enserio no planeaba continuar la historia pero al final del capitulo verán mi razón de volver, empecemos esto toma lugar después del capitulo 12, como me gustaría obviamente**

…

-Es esto lo que siempre has querido ¿no?- pronuncio seductora Mei mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa -Lo deseas- bajaba su falda con lentitud, el único sonido en la habitación era la saliva pasando por la garganta seca de Yuzu -¿Quieres echa un vistazo en mi interior?

-¿Q-que te pasa, Mei?- pregunto con el rostro contrariado la rubia

-Solo quería agradecerte- hablo la pelinegra -por lo que has hecho, por el abuelo... por papa asi que...- termino de quitar su blusa blanca -siendo asi, debería satisfacer tus deseos. ¿Puedo?

Los latidos en el corazón de Yuzu eran frenéticos, ella tenia razón, era lo que siempre había querido, -Si- afirmo en un suspiro, acariciando la mejilla de la morena, viendo con determinación su rostro, para recargar de una su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

Con el rostro ruborizado y la cabeza agachada la rubia se negó -Lo siento... después de todo, no puedo hacerlo.

En ese momento la pelinegra se levanto y con un "buenas noches" desapareció, probablemente estaba en la habitación acostada para dormir, Yuzu se quedo un momento mas en el sillón, "_Ella no gusta de mi, solo esta agradecida y.. yo no debo aprovecharme de eso._" pensó

Con una cara larga se paro del sofá, camino unos pasos y entro a la habitación viendo ya acostada a su hermanastra tomo lugar a su lado, espalda contra espalda, como una pareja enojada, pero ellas no eran pareja y no se sabia muy bien si estaban enojadas.

Los días empezaban a pasar, la distancia entre ellas se hacia mas grande, Mei no le dirigía la palabra a Yuzu, aunque esta intentara sacar a flote algún tema de conversación la respuesta de la menor siempre era cortante y bastante fría.

Y viendo que Mei se sumergía mas en su trabajo en el comité estudiantil, la rubia ocupo todo su tiempo en entrenamientos, todos los días se quedaba hasta tarde en el gimnasio practicando con su entrenador Takumi.

Mientras en el gimnasio, Yuzu con unos shorts y unos tenis al estilo boxeador, un top deportivo negro, una coleta en su cabello, sus ojos verdes deslumbraban al pegarle al saco frente a ella.

-¡Vamos con mas fuerza, Aihara!- grito duro el entrenador pelirrojo

La rubia golpeo mas firme el saco, pero de su mente no podía sacar todas las imágenes, toda la historia, todas las palabras, todos los besos, no podía olvidar el rostro de su hermanastra.

-¡Muy bien descansa 5 minutos y vuelves a saltar la cuerda!- ordeno Takumi pasando una botella de agua a su alumna

Sin pensarlo la oji-verde se sentó en el piso a tomar un gran trago de agua, con sus rodillas inclinadas y el sudor corría por su rostro, "_¡carajo! Hace mas de dos mes que no te dirige la palabra mas que para saludarte cortamente, algo debe de estar realmente mal conmigo. ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ella?_" pensaba y se hundía en su mente, era ese tipo de amor que si lo tienes te destroza... pero no puedes vivir sin el.

Termino su rutina de entrenamiento, se metió a la ducha del gimnasio y se vistió, metió su uniforme, guantes de kick boxing y tenis en una mochila, la puso en su lomo y camino hasta su casa, al llegar pronuncio un "Estoy en casa" viendo los zapatos de Mei en la entrada.

Paso a la cocina, donde observo la cabellera negra sentada en la mesa, comiendo, tomo un plato y se sirvió de comer para sentarse sin hacer mucho ruido al lado de ella.

-Bienvenida- inquirió la menor dando una rápida mirada a la mayor que nunca se había sentido mejor, esas palabras tan pocas, pero llenando tanto la ausencia de su voz.

-¿y mama?- pregunto la rubia solo queriendo sacar un poco de conversación

-Salio en un viaje de negocios vuelve en algunos días, te dejo un sobre dijo que sabrías que hacer- respondió Mei

-Claro- afirmo -comprare algo de comida, ¿que quieres comer mañana?

-Lo que sea esta bien

El ambiente era algo tenso, casi se veía en el aire la incomodidad.. bueno al menos la de Yuzu, que meneaba nerviosamente sus manos.

-¿Donde has estado?- pregunto Mei fingiendo desinterés

-¿como?

-Me has oído, ¿donde has estado?- volvió a preguntar -cuando regreso del comité estudiantil nunca estas en casa, regresas hasta tarde y al parecer cansada

-Se acerca un torneo, una gran pelea, estoy entrenando mas duro para eso- respondió con una sonrisa segura la rubia

-Ya veo.. felicidades

-¿eh? ¿porque?

-Hoy estábamos viendo calificaciones en el consejo y.. al parecer estas en los primeros de la lista, eres de las mejores, me sorprendió un poco

-¡Ah si! Gracias "_tomando en cuenta que he estado estudiando para no darte molestias, supongo que al fin hago algo bien._"

Después de esa corta charla ambas pasaron a la habitación, de nuevo recostadas espalda contra espalda, conciliaron el sueño.

Al día siguiente en el colegio, se encontraban en su salón Mei estaba sumergida en su libro, mientras el profesor de la siguiente clase llegaba, Yuzu platicaba alegre con Harumin y otras amigas.

-¿Me invitaras?- pregunto con un puchero Harumin

-Claro ya aparte tu boleto- contesto la rubia

Su amiga chillo alegre -¡Te veré pelear!- observo con detenimiento a la oji-verde que en esos dos meses, Yuzu había cambiado un poco su cuerpo estaba mas marcado, los bíceps y su abdomen plano se notaba trabajado, su mirada vuelta mas profunda e hipnotizante

Mientras por otro lado del salón, para ser mas exactos enfrente del asiento de Mei, estaban dos chicas platicando animadamente.

-¿Ya viste a Yuzu?- pregunto la castaña a su amiga

-¡Lose!- inquirió esta -se ha puesto tan sexy, ¿no crees?

-¡Si! ¿crees que ella... ya sabes.. sea de este equipo?

-¡Por supuesto! Mira como mira algunas chicas, se nota, solo obsérvala en educación física, se le va la vista en el trasero de las chicas mas monas del instituto

-Ya veo- hablo la castaña riendo

En este punto la pelinegra escuchaba atenta y disgustada la platica, sabia que Yuzu se volvia mas popular con ese estilo despreocupado, rebelde y sexy, pero no era para que todas se le echaran encima.

Mientras en educación física, en el colegio ese no era un punto bueno porque a pesar de tener un buen prestigio académico, en lo deportivo eran un asco.

-Presidenta sigo diciendo, seria una buena idea que su hermana por mas que no la tolere- hablaba Himeko con un gesto de disgusto -es buena con los deportes y ocupamos eso para la exposición de este sábado

-No creo que sea bueno, bastara con la platica del abuelo como siempre- replico la pelinegra que traía el uniforme de educación física, consistía en unos shorts rojos y una blusa blanca, con sus respectivos tenis blancos.

En ese instante saliendo del vestidor, con el mismo traje, era Yuzu, la camisa algo holgada pero todavía dando buena vista a sus bíceps, una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Que empiece el juego!- exclamo con alegría cuando el entrenador pito con el silbato

La mayoría de las chicas se cubría cuando el balón anaranjado de baloncesto iba hacia ellas, pero eso no era lo que pasaba con la rubia, tomo el balón en manos para botarlo juguetonamente unas cuantas veces, corriendo con el sin ningún tipo de cansancio y para saltar con sus largas piernas lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar el aro y encestar en el.

-Wooow- fue el asombro de las chicas sentadas en la banca

-te digo que es buena- inquirió Himeko

-le diré pero si se niega, no insistiré- aclaro Mei

_**Continuara...**_

_**Para los que leen el manga se darán cuenta y tal vez entiendan, miren yo amo, enserio amo a Yuzu, y todo bien parecía que Mei iba corresponder, pero de una ¡BAM! Otra vez no se hablan y ¡BAM! Nuevos personajes, y muy a mi decir, Mei ya es bastante perfecta y todos se enamoran de ella, bien pero no es momento de que Yuzu también tenga algo ¿soy la única que lo piensa asi? Es decir, ya ha llorado mucho y también la torpeza que han puesto en ella ya es demasiada, no me molesta en cierto punto me resulta adorable pero.. es momento que le den algo que sea bueno ¿no? Algo que también digan ¡Ja, no la mereces Mei!, me gusta Mei pero la hace sufrir demasiado, ¿no creen?..**_

_**Entonces he continuado esta historia para complacer un poco a mi mente.. espero les guste :) ¡Obvio tendrá Lemon! Pero lo guardo para un poco mas adelante XD tengan paciencia**_

_**¡espero sus comentarios he continuado por ellos! *-***_


	4. Noche con amigas Capitulo 4

**Viendo sus buenos comentarios, continuare esta historia, si sigo recibiendo comentarios seguiré ¡Todo depende de ustedes! Empecemos**

…

La casa estaba tranquila aunque Mei decidió hacer una reunión con el comité ahí, pero sin Yuzu era todo bastante pacifico, se encontraban Himeko, su hermana, otra chica de su misma edad cabello pelirrojo y ojos amarillentos llamada Asuka, y por supuesto Mei.

-Parece que Taiga tiene problemas con literatura, sus notas han bajado recientemente- hablo la hermana de Himeko acomodando sus lentes con un dedo -podríamos asignarle un tutor

-Me parece bien, no queremos que el promedio de la escuela baje- inquirió concentrada en unos papeles Mei

-Veamos...- pronuncio Himeko alargando la ultima silaba mientras veía unos nombres de un libro verde -aparte de nosotras sobresalientes en todas las materias.. literatura.. tenemos a Aihara y Takahashi

-¿Aihara?- pregunto curiosa Asuka

-Me refiero a la hermana de la presidenta..

-Dale la tarea a Takahashi- hablo rápido la presidenta

-Bueno

Todas estaban sumergidas en lo que hacían, pilares de hojas en cada esquina del cuarto acomodadas con cuidado una al lado de otra, las integrantes leían, o escribían habían terminado el trabajo, pero se quedarían a dormir ahí.

Por otro lado, en el gimnasio a unas tres cuadras de la casa, estaba Yuzu acompañada de Harumin quien había insistido mucho en verla practicar al menos una vez antes de el gran partido, en esto se incluyo Matsuri tambien impaciente por la pelea.

Entonces en una banca roja, cerca de los casilleros grises estaban Harumin y Matsuri sentadas observando a la rubia entrenar. Yuzu saltaba la cuerda para calentar, con la prisa se había olvidado de traer una liga y tuvo que dejar su cabello suelto. Su vestimenta era la misma, ahora le pegaba con firmeza a unos sacos rojos y negros.

-¡Aihara!- la llamo el entrenador

-Mande señor

-¡Golpea!- grito mientras sostenía unas manoplas en ambas manos con protección en todo su cuerpo

Haciendo lo indicado empezó a golpear, puñetazos en su mayoría pero cuando él ataco tuvo que esquivar y defender, no tardo en pedir patadas, sentia su adrenalina creciendo en el pecho, mientras su respiración se hacia mas agitada, largas gotas de sudor bajaban de su abdomen al short, su cuerpo se aceleraba y lo sentia cuando dio un certero puñetazo en el abdomen de su maestro haciéndolo caer.

-¡Lo siento tanto!- se disculpo extendiéndole una mano para levantarlo

-No te preocupes..- hablo el pelirrojo aceptando la ayuda -vaya Aihara un día de estos me enviaras al hospital- dijo con gracia mientras despeinaba el cabello de su alumna

-Aprendí del mejor- aclaro la menor

-Si, lo hiciste- hablo arrogante el mayor -Puedes irte

Seguido de un "Gracias, hasta luego" salio corriendo hacia sus amigas, dándoles seña de que ya podían salir. Matsuri se paro al instante pero Harumin seguía algo anonada por lo reciente visto.. ¡era increible!.

-Yuzu.. ¡Ya quiero verte pelear!- chillo con alegría esta

-Eh.. One-chan es la mejor ¿verdad?- inquirió la pequeña pelirosa

-¡Si!- afirmo Harumin

-Chicas vamos a casa, olvide traerme la maleta y.. muero por un baño- pronuncio Yuzu rascando su nuca

-¡Si, nunca cambias one-chan!-

Todas rieron caminando hasta la casa Aihara, ambas amigas planeaban dormir ahí, la madre de Yuzu cedió el permiso, no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, pasaron las llaves y giraron la perilla para entrar "¡Estoy en casa!"gritaron las tres.

En el cuarto se escucho, despues unos cuantos pasos que era cuando las alegres amigas se sentaron en la sala, el sonido del refrigerador abriéndose, y unas cuantas risillas.

-No pueden hacer más alboroto- hablo sarcásticamente Himeko

-Casi no hablas de tu hermana presidenta.. ¿acaso es ella...- iba preguntar Asuka quien no sabia quien era hermana de su líder pero en eso se abrio la puerta bruscamente

Ahí parada tomando con desesperación agua de una botella, era Yuzu con un top negro, las gotas de sudor todavía resbalaban traviesas por su abdomen marcado, el short corto dejando a la intemperie esas tonificadas y largas piernas, su cabello húmedo por el sudor y sus mejillas de un tenue tono rosado.

Miro algo sorprendida a las chicas en su habitación, no tenia ni idea de que su hermana había invitado al consejo a una pijamada... acaso ¿Se divertían? estaban tan calladas que no pensó que hubiera una alma en la casa hasta verlas.

-L..Lo lamento, solo pasare por un cambio quiero tomar una ducha- hablo algo apenada la rubia

-¡Presidenta!..¡¿Ella es tu hermana?!- pronuncio en un chillido Asuka

-Si, lo es

La rubia tomo ropa para salir del cuarto, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía al baño hasta que dio unos pasos dentro.

-¡M..Mei!- grito Yuzu al ver a su hermana detras de ella

-Yo tambien quiero tomar un baño

-P..pero

-Las hermanas lo hacen, se bañan juntas es algo normal

-Si, cierto

Todavía le dolía verla, el estar tan cerca, recordando todos los momentos y es que su hermanastra podía ser tan sensible y tan fría, podía abrazarte para sentirte tan calladamente pero sus brazos son fríos, y cuando sonríe.. cuando sonríe, estas perdido.

Con delicadeza la mayor quito sus prendas, dejándose caer en la tina, cerrando los ojos al tener contacto con lo tibio del agua, solo tenia que relajarse, no volvería a estar mal, ella no podia, debía resistir.

-Tienes bíceps

Fue mas que una pregunta, una aclaración de la morena mientras tambien se metía a la tina, sus ojos amatistas estaban clavados en sus brazos.

-¿Ah?.. si, supongo que por los entrenamientos

Y todo fue silencio, lo unico que se oía eran unas lejanas voces de fuera, y el movimiento del agua que ellas provocaban.

-El sábado habrá una exposición para atraer mas estudiantes al colegio- empezó hablar Mei -el abuelo dará un discurso, enseñaremos las boletas de calificaciones.. el promedio es casi perfecto

-¿Ah, si?

-Si.. solo- la menor trago saliva -ocupamos de tú ayuda

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Si, ocupamos que muestres algunos deportes, las personas se ven interesados.. en ciertos "club's" que digamos.. no tenemos experiencia, si te vieran sabría que si tenemos material deportivo.. solo sera un momento.

-Estaré ahí, no te preocupes estaré mas que contenta de ser útil en algo, para ayudarle al abuelo y a ti.

Como si fuera algo común de ver, los labios de la morena se abrieron dejando ver su dentadura, estaba dedicando una linda y sincera sonrisa, de una y sin previo aviso, no simplemente asi, sin un recado previniendo el latido acelerado que eso provocaría en su corazón.

"_Su sonrisa sigue siendo mi debilidad_"

Fue el pensamiento de la rubia, soltando un leve suspiro se paro para enjabonar su cabello, seguido el cuerpo, su hermanastra hacia lo mismo, distantes sin emitir una palabra, cambiándose en silencio.

Mientras la menor tenia un típico pijama japones, que consistía en unos pantalones holgados azules y blusa de igual color con manga larga. La de la mayor era una camisa blanca con el dibujo de un panda en medio, con unos pescadores negros.

-Y ¿como has estado?- fue la voz de Mei quitando lo incomodo del silencio

Rota. Inútil. Sola. Confundida. Al borde de romper en llanto. Herida. Deprimida. Rechazada. Me destruyo poco a poco. No se que hacer. Y mi corazón se rompe de a poco, cuando escucho tu nombre. Triste. Cansada. Como si no soy suficiente. Porque si te amo, debería dejarte seguir adelante. Aun te extraño.

Pudo decir la verdad.. pero se limito a contestar.

-Bien.

-Y ¿tu partido?

-Es la próxima semana

-Pero.. mamá regresa dentro de dos.

-Si, no es nada, ella casi nunca esta cuando peleo, no es el primer torneo al que falta, no es la gran cosa.

-Para ti lo es..

-Cierto- aclaro la rubia cuando una expresión de dolor paso por su cara -Esta bien, no te preocupes.

-Mamá viaja mucho- inquirió Mei hasta ahora percatándose del detalle

-Si..

-Cuando no era tu hermana ¿con quien te quedabas este tiempo?

-Sola, aveces Matsuri me visitaba o yo iba a su casa.. su mamá cocina exquisito

-Ya veo.

De nuevo todo fue silencio, vagaban pensamientos por la cabeza de ambas. Pero se limitaron a caminar para salir del baño hasta llegar a la habitación que compartían, ahí seguía el comité con sus libros, mientras se escuchaba alboroto en la sala principal.

-Oigan.. si en lugar de tener esta super divertida pijamada- hablo la rubia apuntando la pila de libros en la mesa de noche -Nos acompañan a mi y unas amigas viendo algunas películas... digo ¡No quiero arruinarles su interesante lectura de..- leyó la portada de un libro -¿La historia del calculo integral?!- no pudo evitar que una risilla saliera de sus labios que al momento se convirtió en una carcajada -¡Vamos a la sala!- animo

Al principio la vieron raro, la primera en salir disparada fue Asuka tomándose del brazo de la rubia, al pasar un momento se rindieron y aceptaron.

Subieron al sillon para las películas, pusieron algunas golosinas en la mesa del centro, refrescos, palomitas, papas fritas, gomitas, y distintos tipos de dulces. Así empezaron la noche...

**Continuara...**

**¡Ya saben si les gusta comenten y esto seguirá! **

**Me gusta a nueva Yuzu que estoy creando.. es menos "vulnerable" pero igual tengo mucho pensado asi que ya saben ¡Dejen su opinión! Pueden darme consejos son de ayuda o igual alguna pregunta**

**¡Saludos ;)!**


	5. Estoy saliendo con alguien Capitulo 5

**Citrus Capitulo 5: Estoy saliendo con alguien**

**¡Lamento mucho la tardanza!.. explicare motivos al final del capitulo no quiero alargar mucho esta introducción, espero les guste, lo hago de corazón un beso a todos mis lectores.**

…

No había pasado mucho de "aquella pijamada".. entonces, ¿porque todo parecía tan distante?... tan distinto.

En ese pequeño viaje escolar había tomado el valor para declarase a su hermanastra menor, con un gran apoyo de Harumin tomo un obsequio en mano y camino con prisa, su corazón estaba tan acelerado al igual que el ritmo de sus pasos.

Los pasillos estaban solos, y ella estaba ahí. Era como el momento perfecto.

Hasta que hablo.

—Hoy, cierta persona me confeso sus sentimientos.— su voz era fría y no había señal de expresión en su rostro —Y voy a... empezar a salir con esta persona.

Y toda emoción, felicidad y anhelo en su corazón... se rompió. Apretó en un puño el pequeño obsequio que tenia preparado pensando en cuán estúpida podia llegar a ser, sus ojos se obscurecieron y sentia como su cuerpo temblaba ante la brisa que pasaba.

—Oh, vaya eso no lo esperaba— hizo el mayor esfuerzo por contener sus lagrimas y que el temblor en su voz no fuera tan evidente —Me alegro por ti.. pero, tengo que irme.

No lo pensó mucho, Yuzu era de esas personas que actuaban mas por impulso que por algo que exactamente viniera de su cabeza. A paso firme y rápido, no sabia a donde rayos iba pero, quería correr y correr, correr hasta que el dolor en su pecho pasara.

Y en algún momento de su caminata sintió las mejillas húmedas y seguramente no era por la lluvia que le caía encima, no... no era eso. Cuando recobro un poco de cordura, no sabia donde demonios estaba, se sostuvo de las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

"_Sus palabras me dolieron... mucho mas de lo que piensa._"

Ya con su respiración en calma, vio con el ceño fruncido la pequeña bolsa en su mano, ahí cerca un balde de plástico para la basura, se acerco a el con determinación, acercando su mano a el, pero no tuvo la fuerza de soltar el detalle que tanta esperanza le había dado, con enojo en su rostro guardo el objeto en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

Camino un poco viendo el alrededor, personas se quejaban del clima, otras usaban paraguas, otras con un impermeable, todos iban y venían, a prisa o lento, riendo o serios, adultos y niños, parejas y personas solitarias, pasaban y pasaban por sus lados, aun asi.. todo parecía vació para ella.

"_No, esto no me volverá a afectar, tengo que estar bien, y lo conseguiré._" pensó la rubia mientras quitaba con su palma el agua de su rostro, con mirada indiferente paro a un taxi con un silbido.

Subió en el con paciencia, lo manejaba un hombre mayor con aire amable lo que en cierto punto la tranquilizo, la miraba por el retrovisor.

—¿A donde la llevo, señorita?— pregunto

"_No importa a donde vaya. Todo sera igual, maneje sin rumbo hacia ningún lugar, hasta olvidar... quiero olvidadlo todo, por favor._"

Eso era lo que pensó, pero se limito a ver por la ventana y responder —Al.. hotel Sue ¿queda muy lejos?.

—Mmm.. unos 25 minutos, señorita.

—¿caminando?

El hombre comenzó a reír mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo —Pero que simpática, claro que no, nadie normal caminaría desde aya hacia acá. Seria terriblemente agotador.

Vaya al parecer había recorrido bastante, sin darse cuenta. Bueno, no importaba seguramente despues de la visita al templo que estaba al lado del hotel, nadie se abría percatado de su ausencia... si, no importaba.

—Usted es de las jovencitas que vienen.. ¿no?. Las del viaje escolar, que se hospedan en ese hotel, me imagino.

—Si, soy de ellas.

—Si disculpa mi atrevimiento,— hablaba el señor mientras giraba el volante —¿Que te trae por acá.. tan lejos?

Yuzu miraba por la ventana, pero al escuchar esa pregunta vio por el retrovisor, la mirada amable y los ojos marrón del anciano.

—Yo... creo que perdí algo. Corría p..para encontrarlo.

—Vaya, debió se algo importante.

—Ni lo imagina...

Después de eso no volvieron a hablar, hasta que el hombre se estaciono afuera del hotel, hay la rubia se estiro un poco, saco su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para entregar 1000 yenes al amable señor.

—Gracias— pronuncio al salir del carro

—Ha sido un gusto, niña... Espero encuentres tu "algo".

Y con esas ultimas palabras, el taxi se perdió al doblar la esquina en la siguiente calle, la lluvia había cesado, viendo un reloj en una amplia pared, supo que había estado ausente casi cuatro horas.

Sin importarle metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter y camino sin ganas hasta la entrada, estaba empapada, antes tenia el cabello sujeto pero ya a este punto caía libremente por sus hombros, cuando paso por las puertas del hotel dejo un pequeño rastro de agua ahí.

Vio con mas determinación descubriendo a todos los grupos de su escuela en la sala de recepción, parecían preocupados y asustados, con duda camino hasta ahí.

—¡YUZU!— la primera en hablar fue Harumin quien se lanzo hacia ella abrazándola

Todos empezaron a acercarse, sus rostros ahora parecían aliviados, quiso ver por algún lado la cabellera negra de su hermanastra... pero, no estaba.

—¿Que pasa?

—¡¿Como que, que pasa?!.. ¡Nos tenias a todas preocupadas!— alego su mejor amiga aun prensada a ella, comenzó a darle pequeños golpes que no le dolían —¡Idiota, Yuzu! ¡Como puedes asustarme asi! ¡Pensé que algo te había pasado!

Poco a poco, todas comenzaron a abrazarla, y a gritarle "Idiota". Ciertamente esto no era un alago, pero no se sentia mal por alguna razón, los reproches y brazos tibios la cubrieron, algunas lloraban, por ese momento... se sintió real, viva y sobretodo.. querida.

…

Era sábado, día de la gran inauguración de la escuela, esto era para atraer a mas alumnos, estaba lleno de actividades, inspectores, padres, profesores, alumnas, ciertamente la prestigiosa escuela era popular.

Mei estaba algo inquieta, su abuelo acababa de dar el discurso de todos los años pero ciertamente los espectadores parecían sumamente aburridos. Incluso el taller de cocina no fue suficiente, el taller de coser, literatura, ninguno captaba suficiente atención.

Seria malo si no lograban que hubiera una aumento en el numero de alumnas ingresadas, si tenían menos estudiantes terminarían quebrando, y eso no podia pasar. No quería, por ella y su abuelo... por su padre.

—¡Miren!

Una de las chicas que veía la escuela, grito a todos los que escuchaban el discurso, los hombres y estudiantes curiosos la siguieron, quedando el aula vacía, la morena vio con nervios a su abuelo.

—Vamos— hablo su abuelo con calma —Al menos hay algo que los impresiona, tenemos que ver.

—No entiendo... ya habían visto todo, los inspectores daban mala cara, y esas jóvenes no parecían convencidas de querer entrar a esta escuela.

—Pues al parecer.. "eso" que vieron, nos a salvado.— susurro el abuelo mientras se comenzaban a escuchar gritos de emoción y alegría

Al seguir el ruido lo vieron, las canchas del gimnasio estaba rodeada de espectadores, todo los profesores, chicas, padres, todos estaban ahí. Con una sonrisa de asombro en sus labios y sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa, todos la observaban asi.

Era Yuzu, estaba corriendo con un balón de baloncesto, de lado a lado esquivando los torpes pasos de sus compañeras, salto con devoción hasta el arco y meter punto, se quedo colgada unos segundos para caer de pie.

Harumin rápido le paso un balón de fútbol, lo tomo con agilidad entre sus pies, pasándolo a su cabeza y rebotandolo varias veces, de un pie a otro, en su espalda, el bullicio se hacia mas grande, cuando le pego fuerte al balón anotando un claro gol.

Ahora con velocidad se puso una gorra, mientras le daban un bate de béisbol, lo tomo en su mano con suma confianza, una alumna de ultimo año le lanzo una bola. El sonido fuerte de su contacto duro poco cuando la bola salio muy por fuera de la escuela, a su paso rompiendo un poco una ventana.

Pero la gente estallo en gritos, era increible jamas había visto a los directores sonreír tanto como lo hacían ahora.

—Vaya, pensé que esta escuela era un asco en lo deportivo.

—Yo tambien, parece que esta vez no fracasaran en su la competencia estatal. Esta escuela parecía perdida en ese asunto.

—Si logran un buen lugar hay, esta escuela subirá al rango de las mejores.. es decir, has visto su promedio.. ¡es increible!.

—Sin duda, inscribiré a mi hija aquí mismo.

Esos eran algunos de los comentarios de la gente. Era fabuloso, todos parecían tan excitados de emoción que quitaron todos los folletos de aquella mesa en la entrada. Con una sonrisa Mei despidió a todos, hasta que al fin la escuela había quedado vació. Bueno, quedaba su abuelo, el comité y Yuzu quien aun de todo el trabajo seguía jugando con un balón.

Se reunió en un salón donde su abuelo hablaba con el comité.

—Gracias por estar todo el día aquí, como verán hemos.. tenido una ayuda extra, que nos ha traído un éxito contundente, ¿lo creen?— hablo con seriedad él

—Si, Yuzu ha estado fabulosa— inquirió con animo Asuka —¡¿La vieron correr?!.. parecía bala humana, es fuerte, ágil y veloz.. eso le faltaba a esta escuela.

—¿como?— pregunto interesado el abuelo

—Ya sabe, alguien que quite ese prototipo de niñas que solo cocinan y cosen, leen libros.. perfectas, le faltaba diversión y despreocupación que puede traer un deporte, la felicidad que cualquier joven debe tener.

—Entiendo...— musito él mientras quedaba pensando unos segundos —Porque no vamos con ella, no hay que ser descortés, felicitarle.

No había necesidad de decir mas, todas habían salido corriendo a una gran velocidad, era cierto, Asuka decía algo demasiado honesto para el gusto de Mei.

—Esa chica...— hablo el abuelo dirigiendo la mirada a su nieta —Sé que dije, qué era problemática, irracional, imprudente y testaruda.. —sonrió— pero, tiene un aura alegre, pura e inocente, como la de un niño, a la vez una rebeldía y pasión, como la de un adolescente, ella es... diferente.

Su abuelo se paro, tomándola con cariño del hombro mientras le extendía una risilla.

—Deberías relajarte un poco, ella es buena y te vendría bien compañía de alguien tan despreocupada. Sé que son totalmente opuestas, pero.. ¿has oído el dicho?.

Claro que Mei lo había escuchado, pero solo trago saliva sintiendo un poco de dolor en su garganta.

—No quiero volverlo hacer, cuando fui estricto con tu padre, lo unico que hice fue alejarlo de mi— le tallo con cariño la cabeza a su nieta —No quiero perderte, Mei. Quiero darte la libertad, tú eres asi y lo entiendo pero, no te vendría mal relajarte de vez en cuando... las preocupaciones, son de los adultos.

Le dejo un beso en la frente y salio por aquella puerta.

…

Yuzu ya estaba en casa, estaba cansada había sido un día agotador pero estaba feliz, por lo menos en esos instantes había olvidado todo. La adrenalina al correr, o tener un balón entre sus manos, era lo que la hacia seguir.

Pero ahora mismo adentro de esa tina del baño, todo volvia a su mente, poco despues de que todas la abrazaran en aquel hotel, Himeko la había mandado llamar, a solas.

-FlashBack-

—Sabes que es mi deber reportarte por irte sin permiso, ni acompañamiento de un tutor— fue la voz de Himeko cuando ella entro en esa habitación

—Yo... hazlo, no importa, que harán.. ¿me expulsaran?.. ya no importa.

—Nadie del consejo, se ha enterado... creo que Mei lo sabe, pero las demás no.

—Solo reportarme, si quieres hacerlo hazlo y ya.

Estaba demasiado cansada, se sentia pesada, quería tomar un buen baño con agua caliente, tumbarse en una cama y dormir, solo eso.

—No lo haré.

—¿Eh?

—Que no lo haré.

La expresión de Himeko era diferente, siempre tenia el ceño fruncido y parecía molesta, pero en esta ocasión.. mas que molesta, parecía triste.

—Lo sabes. ¿Verdad?.

Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero tan solo recordarlo hizo que su pecho y todo ella, volvia a temblar.

—Lose.

—Mira como sabrás esta situación tambien me ha afectado a mi. ¿Lo sabes?.

—Claro que si, tienes una mirada triste no hace falta que me lo digas.

—Siempre pensé que el verdadero problema... serias tú.

Esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo, aunque sin intención sintió como un peso se subía a sus hombros mientras su respiración era anormal.

—Si no me reportaras, sera mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Se paro caminando a la puerta de salida. No soportaría algo mas, sentia de nuevo ese sentimiento que la abordaba tantas veces al tratarse de su hermanastra... tristeza.

—Trata de ser menos impulsiva. Sé que es duro, pero no quiero que te hagas daño por correr de esa manera. Eres buena, encontraras a otra persona.

Es lo ultimo que escucho cuando salio por aquella puerta.

"_Pero yo no quiero a otra persona._"

-Fin de FlashBack-

…

Salio de la ducha aun con la mirada perdida que tenia hace mas de tres días, se puso una cómoda camisa blanca con unos shorts negros, unos calcetines obscuros para salir del baño.

Paso despacio a su cuarto, vio la cabellera negra sentada en la cama, con el pijama puesto y leyendo tranquila un libro.

Con algo de nervios se sentó en la cama, estaba exhausta no podia mentir, se recostó sin taparse cerrando un instante los ojos.

—Gracias...— alcanzo a escuchar cuando estaba a punto de caer dormida

Se levanto a prisa, viendo a su hermana aun con la vista en el libro, se acerco a su lado, mientras pegaba las rodillas a su pecho, ambas se recargaban en la pared pegada a la cama.

—Por lo de hoy, gracias.. muchas chicas están inscritas por ti

—No hay de qué.

El silencio volvió. Yuzu aclaro un poco su garganta, ahora que su sueño se había ido un poco, era el momento para preguntar.

—La persona... con la que sales. ¿Fue hoy?. ¿Ella o él asistió?.

—Ella no fue, no la invite.

Aun recargándose en sus rodillas y con la vista en algún punto de la pared de enfrente, pregunto. —¿La quieres?— salio en un susurro tan triste y afligido que ella misma se sorprendió, intentando aligerar el ambiente rasco su nuca y rio —Que estoy diciendo.. es obvio, es decir tú aceptaste salir con ella.. yo, disculpa aveces no se de que hablo.

—No lo se. No se si la quiero.

Y aunque dijera eso, era triste, porque en el fondo Yuzu solo quería ser esa persona, aunque no la quisiera, si estaba con ella hubiera estado bien. En ese momento lo comprendió.

"_No somos, no fuimos y... no seremos._"

La tensión se notaba, pero la rubia estaba muy metida en su mente para notarlo, por lo tanto esta vez la que hablo fue la morena.

—Falta poco para tu pelea ¿eh?

—M..mande, perdona estaba algo distraída.

—Decía que falta poco para tu combate.

—Ah eso, si muy poco. Estoy emocionada, pero creo que saldré de esta con menos moretones que la anterior.

—¿No sientes algo?

—¿A que te refieres?— pregunto extrañada Yuzu

—Ya sabes golpear a alguien, como hacer daño o algo por el estilo.

Bueno, eso era algo que sinceramente la rubia no había pensado mucho, el sueño volvia a ella, se metió bajo la sabana, aun pensando un poco su respuesta, miro al lado contrario de su hermanastra.

—Siempre he creído que es mejor herir el cuerpo... que el alma.

_**Continuara...**_

**¡Vaya, esta actualización si que ha tardado!**

**Disculpen, alguien leyó el ultimo capitulo del manga... si alguien mas quiere matar a Mei que levante su mano... ¡Bum! Ahora tiene pareja ¡¿pero que rayos?!. Es decir, esa niña no lleva ni dos capítulos al aire y ya nos robo todo.**

**Seré**** sincera con ustedes, me he deprimido bastante, con el manga... la inspiración se me fue de una despues de leerlo, pero lo he retomado, yo iré agregando todo lo que vaya pasando en el manga por mas que no me guste.**

**Mi idea es poner a mi Yuzu en estas situaciones, me gusta como va reaccionando, no la podia poner como una roca, obviamente con esa noticia tenia que sufrir un poco pero en el próximo capitulo, todo mejorara lo prometo.**

**Sus comentarios me han dado mucho animo, aunque en algún momento me cuestione a dejar de leer el manga, quiero tenerlos actualizados por eso no lo haré.**

**Unos besos gigantes a:**

**-UsukiTakisenpai**

**-danni**

**-Karinblace**

**-firekatana**

**-Naru**

**-Guest**

**-Eight8 (muy singular tu nombre XD)**

**-aliswan1399**

**-mala**

**-yuno**

**-otra Guest XD**

**-No tengo (es una lastima D:) **

**¡GRACIAS A USTEDES CONTINUO! ¡BESOS!**

**En mi perfil tengo twiter, facebook, tumblr, canal de youtube, y para sus preguntas mi Ask.**

**Comenten es grato enterarme si es de su agrado o me voy retirando, por cierto tomo en cuenta sugerencias y soy abierta a cualquier critica... en tanto sea constructiva y no negativa.**

**;)**


	6. No hagas esto Capitulo 6

**Citrus Capitulo 6: No me hagas esto.**

**¡Hola lectores!... espero no haya sido demasiada su espera quise traer este capitulo un poco antes de la actualización del manga... ya no se que espero pero es bueno ver sus comentarios ;) me animan tanto ¡Un beso!**

…

Se despertó por la molesta luz solar que se colaba por la ventana, gruño un poco cerrando de un movimiento la persiana, despues de todas las demostraciones de deporte que tuvo que dar en la escuela, lo menos que quería era levantarse temprano.

No le sorprendió sentir la cama vacía, era algo normal que su hermanastra siempre era de levantarse a una hora digna. Pero eso no era lo que importaba, al menos no en ese instante. Sin tener mas que su calor corporal se tapo con las cobijas esperando volver al sueño y no despertar por un buen rato.

—¡Yuzu-chi!

La calma le duro poco, una muy energética Harumin entro por la puerta prendiendo la luz de toda la habitación. Llevaba unos shorts azules con blusa verde que resaltaba su cabello suelto.

—Harumin... apaga esa luz y déjame dormir un poco.

—¡Pero Yuzu prometiste llevarme por los boletos para tu torneo!

Lo había olvidado por completo, pero ya con su pelea la próxima semana tenia que conseguirle los pases a sus amigas. Gruño tallando sus ojos para despertar sin notar que parte de su camisa caía por su hombro y, lo adorable que podia llegar a verse.

—Yuzu...¿Como estas?

—¿A que te refieres?

—Yo... me entere de lo de Mei, solo pasaba no era mi intención escuchar pero parecías tan devastada y.. y cuando empezaste a correr.. no sabia que hacer.

—No te preocupes, Harumin. Estaré bien ¿Si?... Esto es asi, uno de los dos siempre sale herido.

Con pereza se levanto de la comodidad que la cama le brindaba sin tener en cuenta como su amiga le saltaba encima, ambas cayendo de nuevo sobre el colchón.

—¿Q..Que haces, Harumin?

—Todo va estar bien. Conozco tus ojos y... se que no estas bien.— pronunciaba con voz amable al oído de la rubia —Conozco tus expresiones y puedo ver el dolor que desprende tu mirada, soy tu amiga... no me mientas, por favor.— la tomaba en un cálido abrazo aprisionándola contra la cama —Si necesitas descargarte o un hombro donde llorar, estoy aquí. Y no me iré, seguiré hasta el fin... asi, siempre que me necesites.— Acaricio con ternura el cabello rubio distinguiendo un rubor en sus mejillas

Harumin se alejo un poco apreciando la mirada perdida que tenia la oji-verde. A solo centímetros de sus rostros, viendo la expresión anonada de su amiga, ese pequeño rojo que cubría sus pómulos solo la hacia mas linda. Y por ultimo susurro.

—Y yo tratare de arreglarte.

…

Después de eso, solo habían pasado un momento incomodo. Yuzu comenzó a cambiarse, se puso unos simples jeans de mezclilla, una camisa blanca de manga corta, su cabello suelto y unos supras negros.

Ya estando en el centro comercial fueron directo a la taquilla que vendía los boletos, pasaron por una parte reservada hasta llegar con una empleada.

—Disculpe, le dije al entrenador Takumi que me entregara 10 boletos ¿usted los tiene?— pregunto formal la rubia

—Si, me dijo que se los entregara a..— la empleada se trabo al ver a la oji-verde —¡Yuzu!.. ¡Dios tu pelea con Brad es lo más esperado!— le entrego los boletos con animo en la mano —¡Estaré dándote porras, creo que ganaras!

Un rato despues de que la señorita de los boletos pidiera una foto, salieron de ahi. Caminaron hasta un restaurante "Subway" de comida rápida y se sentaron a almorzar.

—¿Pelearas con un hombre?— fue la repentina pregunta de Harumin

—Si, y antes de que preguntes.. Yo no peleo con mujeres.

—¿Porque no?

—No puedo pegarle a una mujer. Nunca he podido, asi que el entrenador dice que para no desaprovechar mi potencial puedo tener peleas mixtas.

—Vaya, he escuchado que un hombre no le puede pegar a una mujer. Pero que una mujer no le pegue a otra... es bastante caballeroso de tu parte.

Bromeo la castaña.

—Si, supongo. Creo de pésimo gusto q-que un hombre le pegue a una mujer.

Por un momento el semblante seguro de la rubia cayo, y miro algún punto del lugar perdida en sus pensamientos, como si recordara algo, algo que dolía.

…

Harumin insistió en ver tiendas de ropa antes de irse. Yuzu protesto un rato pero termino cediendo, arrastrada por su amiga de un lado a otro. La veía probarse prendas divertida, debes en cuando se ponía alguna excesivamente grande para ganar la risa de la rubia. Quería verla feliz, que se olvidara de lo demás.

Fue cuando ordeno a Yuzu que se sentara, mientras ella pasaba desfilando con distintas prendas. Pero cuando llego un vestido azul arriba de la rodilla, con escote y un buen decorado de encaje. Salio meneando un poco de más las caderas, mostrando su aire coqueto y sensual, sin quitar la media sonrisa de su rostro al ver la expresión que ponía la oji-verde.

«_Yuzu-chi es demasiado gay._»

Fue el pensamiento satisfactorio que cruzo por su mente al ver caer la mandíbula de la rubia, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosado.

—¿Que opinas, Yuzu?— pregunto intentando sonar lo más incitante que al parecer funcionaba

La oji-verde desvió la mirada hacia un lado, por ser demasiado evidente. Estaba enamorada de su hermanastra pero... Harumin era un mujer demasiado sexy, las hormonas le pegaban duro.

«_No es manera de ver a tu amiga. ¡Respeta! ¡Argh..!_»

Rasco su nuca con nerviosismo y frunció el ceño.

—T-Te queda muy bien...

Harumin sonrió en todo su esplendor, había encontrado su punto débil, y planeaba aprovecharlo. Se agacho un poco, luciendo más frente a la luchadora.

—¿No es... muy corto?

Una pequeña visita salio de los labios de Harumin al ver a Yuzu tragar fuerte, sus mejillas pasaban a ser un rojo profundo e intentaba no ser muy evidente desviando varias veces la mirada.

—N-No.. esta bien. Te queda lindo.

Creo que no falta decir, Harumin compro ese vestido. No sin antes bailarle un poco a su amiga, entre risas y empujones amistosos salieron de la tienda. Pararon a compran un helado por petición de la rubia, fue cuando el señor le ofrecía el cambio.

Fue en ese pequeño instante.

Que sentia como todo su alrededor comenzaba a verse lento, su amiga castaña la llamaba pero no lograba escuchar nada, el hombre la veía extrañado. Sentía que le faltaba el aire e intentaba sentirse un viva, mientras la sacudían del hombro... pero no podia.

Tan solo a unos metros de aquel puesto, se encontraba la ladrona de mas de uno de sus insomnios. No fue eso lo que la dejo asi, venia bien acompañada con una joven. Era pequeña y de cabello violeta, tenia una gran sonrisa soñadora.

Quería sentir aunque sea un poco de rencor hacia aquella persona, una gota de coraje, por tener algo que ella siempre anhelo... pero no, no podia con esa sonrisa, no podría quitarle la felicidad a alguien de esa manera.

—Yuzu... creo que es mejor irnos.

Así sin más que decir se dejo arrastrar por su compañera, sabia que en ese punto sus ojos verdes estaban perdidos y la sonrisa melancólica que tenia, podría destrozar el corazón de cualquiera.

…

Llego a su casa, despues de despedirse varias veces de Harumin. Esta le agradeció mucho por los boletos, pero en realidad no tenia ganas de entregar los demás. Le pidió de favor que le diera el suyo a Matsuri quien no planeaba faltar.

Abrió el refrigerador para preparar algo de comer, nada más termino la carne con verduras tomo una lata de refresco y se sentó en el sofá para ver alguna comedia. Claramente sin prestarle alguna atención.

«¡Joder!... Sal de mi cabeza, por favor.»

No podia hacer nada, no tenia con quien hablar de estos temas. Por mas que quisiera hablar de ello con su amiga, sentia que no era lo correcto. Su madre nunca estaba en casa, y su padrastro tampoco era una opción. Pero no era sorprendente asi había sido durante toda su vida, ni siquiera recordaba con claridad a su padre. Lo unico que podia hacer era eso, sentarse en una sola habitación, conversando solo con ella misma.

Porque estaba sola. Y se sentia sola.

…

Cuando estaba terminando de comer la puerta se abrio. No se sorprendió al ver a su hermanastra, paso de ella con un simple "Hola. Puedes calentar la comida." y no era de impactarse que quisiera alejarse de ella.

Incluso a la morena le sorprendió que no la acompañara a comer, siempre lo hacia. Incluso se sintió levemente ofendida al ver que ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Sus ojos siempre estaban en ella. Siempre intentaba hacerla sonreír, siempre parecía estar para ella.

Hasta ahora.

Le pasaba por el lado sin siquiera un saludo, durante clases parecía bastante entretenida con las chicas. Y fuera de ellas con las que se querían inscribir, no lo podia creer la gente empezaba a rodearla.

Al pasar los días se volvia peor, si no era una era otra. Sus leves platicas durante las tardes eran vilmente sustituidas. En las noches la rubia ya no la abrazaba, pasaba un almohadón por el medio y mas de una vez deseo aventarlo ella misma.

La pelinegra no podia creerlo, durante las noches. Ambas espalda contra espalda, la rubia llegaba demasiado cansada de entrenar y no le dirigía la palabra mas que para un saludo meramente formal.

…

Fue durante aquella tarde en la que ambas salieron por petición de su madrastra, en un mensaje les había dicho que debían juntarse mas y les envió dinero para que ellas recorrieran plazas y calles.

La menor vestía una falda gris propia, y una blusa violeta que combinaba con sus ojos, unos sencillos zapatos de piso con una bufanda colorada.

Vio a la rubia, con su peculiar manera de vestir. Traía unos jeans obscuros y unos supras blancos, lo acompañaba una camisa del mismo color con cuello en "v" como un toque tenia unos guantes negros mostrando sus dedos.

Caminaban una al lado de otra por un lindo parque, pero con el paso que llevaban se encontraron en una zona solitaria. Un frondoso árbol se veía y un lago por lo lejos.

—Mei...

Siempre fue ella la primera en romper los silencios.

—¿Si?

—Toma.

La oji-verde le extendía unos boletos, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Son para el torneo de mañana, seré la ultima en pelear porque ya estamos en finales.

—¿ocho boletos?

—Si.. mira,— la mayor se rasco la nuca nerviosa —esperaba que invitaras a todo el comité, varias me lo habían pedido y... los otros dos boletos puedes dárselos a quien quieras... incluso a t-tu pareja.

—¿Porque lo haces?— de nuevo esa mirada neutral en la cara de la menor

—¿El que?

—Me estas... ya sabes, últimamente me has estado ignorando.— lo pronuncio fría mientras se acercaba con cautela a la mayor —No intentes negarlo, yo misma te he visto llevar a cientos de chicas a casa, para cuando llego no hay momento.

—N-No se de que hablas, Mei.

—Sabes de que hablo. Entrenas duro todo los días para llegar a casa tan exhausta solo para ducharte y dormir.— suspiro molesta mientras sin pensarlo arrinconaba a la otra contra un gran árbol —¿Que intentas hacer?

Estaba demasiado cerca, no se podría concentrar de esa manera. Podía sentir la respiración de su hermanastra sobre sus labios, el olor a frutilla que desprendía la menor. Esta la tomo con firmeza de la cintura aprisionándola.

—No hagas esto.— fue la imponente voz por primera vez de la rubia —¡No hagas esto!. No te acerques de esta manera, no me toques de esta manera..— susurro quitándose las manos de Mei de encima —No me hables, no me mires... no lo hagas asi.

—¿Así como?— La pelinegra no quitaba el pie del renglón, volvió apretar el agarre viendo como la mayor empezaba a temblar.

—No me toques... no, si tambien lo haces con ella.— bufo y rechino con los dientes —No me trates como a ella, te vi... en el centro comercial.

Los ojos de la morena se ampliaron con asombro.

—¡Y no intentes mentirme!... ¡Sales con alguien! ¡Con una chica!... ¡Lo entiendo!— por primera vez su enojo era mayor logrando asi aguantar sus lagrimas, pero no ocultar el intenso rojo en sus mejillas —Pero no le hagas esto... si sales con alguien. Por favor no hagas esto. ¡¿T-Tienes una idea de como me siento?!.

—¿T-Tú estas enamorada de mi?

La pregunta le pego directo, la rubia de un movimiento brusco se alejo unos pasos de su hermanastra. Respirando con dificultad volteo a verla de la manera mas sincera posible.

—Siempre lo he estado.— pronuncio tranquila mientras una sonrisa salia por sus labios, entonces no lo soporto y una primera lagrima cayo por su pómulo —Pero supongo que si te amo, debería dejarte seguir adelante.

Un pequeño silencio se formo en lo que la rubia tomaba unas cuantas respiraciones para seguir, quito una de sus lagrimas y continuo.

—Seguir con ella. Con tu relación. No puedo hacer nada, lo entiendes... ¡Nada! y.. por mas que quisiera, no puedo. No podría dañar a alguien porque se lo que se siente perderte, el que no me hables, o el que no me mires... el no tenerte... bueno, en realidad jamas te tuve. Y tú no entiendes ni u-un poco... lo que es ser yo. Lo que es pasar día tras día por alguien que jamas te va ver. No e-entiendes, es lo más dificil de todo, dejar ir a alguien que amas.

—¿T-Tú... porque no me lo dijiste?

—¡Decirte!— la oji-verde rio con amargura —Cualquiera lo habría notado... menos tú. Yo... esperaba afuera de la escuela, siempre que terminaras tu trabajo, me daba vergüenza y me terminaba escondiendo... pero siempre te espere. Durante las noches cuando peleabas con tu padre, solo atinaba a sobar tu espalda hasta que tus pesadillas pasaran... y-y no sabes cuantas recetas aprendí para que no te aburrieras de comer en casa... porque podría comer contigo, quería que te gustara y esperaba ansiosa que dieras el primer bocado... Solo para que me sonrieras.. solo para que me vieras unos segundos... Todos lo vieron... excepto tú.

La morena sentia un extraño peso en el interior. Solo sostuvo la mirada para ver como la rubia se acercaba dejandole un tierno beso húmedo en la frente. Le acaricio la mejilla con sutileza, una ultima mirada... llena de tantas emociones que no se pueden explicar.

—Nadie puede decir que no lo intente.

Sin decir ni una palabra más se alejo, sin voltear una sola vez hacia atrás. Solo en ese momento la pelinegra comenzó a sentir una fuerte peso en sus hombros, algo que nunca había sentido, un sentimiento extraño y extravagante. Nuevo... jamas lo había sentido, pero ¿que era eso?. Porque se sentia tan mal y bien al mismo tiempo, porque sentia que estaba perdiendo tanto. Sentía explosiones por dentro... y por esa única vez, prometería no soltarlas.

No dejaría que ese sentimiento se le escapase.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Parece que ya sacaron el Raw del siguiente capitulo... ¡adivinen!... bueno, yo les digo parece que la hermana de la dichosa Sara, quiere algo con nuestra Yuzu. *-* espero con ansias algo de celos por parte de Mei. Espero esten felices con el capitulo es lindo ver como me comentan mientras meten al manga, se que todos tenemos opiniones diferentes de el... pero, aunque nos irrite de vez en cuando XD lo amamos.**_

_**¡Sigan comentando un besote!**_

_**Me alegra decir que cuando traduzcan el capitulo, continuare con esto :* **_


	7. Cuéntame de ti Capitulo 7

**Citrus Capitulo 7: Cuéntame de ti**

**¡Mis queridos lectores!... Al fin les traigo un capitulo a tiempo, es genial ¿verdad?. Me estaba debatiendo un poco ayer por la noche, y esta historia me gusta mucho pero no queda mucho por ver, por lo que es probable que tenga de 10 a 12 capítulos, que espero disfruten tanto como yo.**

**¡Empecemos!**

…

Los días habían estado pasando, Mei se mostraba diferente, como con una pizca humana en todo su ser, la inquietud y los nervios, hasta ella los podia tener, a pesar de ser indiferente hacia los demás.

Como la rubia le dijo, invito a Sara y a su hermana al gran torneo, mientras veía a las chicas de su salón excitadas por ver a su hermanastra pelear, estarían en los asientos de enfrente en un área VIP preparada, solo para gente cercana a los luchadores.

Faltaba solo un día para el gran evento, y la pelinegra cada vez estaba mas intranquila con el asunto, llego a casa despues de terminar su trabajo con el comité, viendo los tenis de la mayor en la entrada supuso que estaría en el cuarto asi que camino con velocidad hacia haya.

Abrió la puerta encontrando a la rubia tendida en la cama, con una toalla pasando por sus hombros, su cabello húmedo decía que acababa de salir del baño. Tenia los ojos cerrados y no parecía haber escuchado su llegada pues parecía de lo mas pacifica.

—Yuzu

La llamo, y ustedes pensaran que despues de los sucesos del hace unos días se hubieran distanciado, pero por parte de la menor, eso no paso. En realidad comenzaron a almorzar juntas en la escuela y tenían mas charlas ocasionales, comenzaban a parecer en realidad... buenas hermanas.

—Oh eres tú— contesto la oji-verde abriendo los ojos con pereza mientras con esfuerzo se sentaba en la comodidad de la cama

—Si soy yo, ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más?— pregunto con gracia al ver como la mayor estiraba sus brazos al cielo

—No, no espero a nadie solo decía— la rubia sonrió perezosa levantándose del colchón —Entonces señorita ¿tienes algo de hambre?

—Pues, ahora que mencionas si tengo.

—Es una suerte prepare arroz tal vez siga caliente, lo deje y me metí a bañar.

Ambas caminaron hacia la cocina, se preguntaran a que se debe este ambiente cariñoso entre las chicas. Déjenme explicar la menor estuvo pensando demasiado por lo que se concentro en actuar, empezó a buscar a su hermanastra y llevándola a fuerzas con ella.

En algún punto, esta se dejo arrastrar y dejo de quejarse, era agradable ver como ese aire de tensión que siempre las rodeaba se había disipado, al menos si omitían el nombre Sara en todo eso. Porque como verán la pelinegra no ha dado por terminada esa relación aunque por supuesto no la ha visto mucho desde aquella vez en el centro comercial.

Se sentaron a la par, en esa mesa de cuatro que nunca estaba completa, pero para ellas en ese momento se sentia como si lo estuviera, ellas se completaban.

—¿Entrenaste hoy?— pregunto con interés la menor mientras le daba un probado a su platillo

—Solamente calenté, el entrenador me ordeno descansar despues de todo los últimos meses no he fallado con mi entrenamiento— contesto simple para dar un sorbo de su limonada —Aunque he peleado en mas de unas 50 peleas, sigo sintiendo esa adrenalina en el pecho y mi piel se eriza al saber que lo haré de nuevo mañana.

—Es porque es algo que te apasiona, como a mi no me cuesta nada ser la presidenta en realidad disfruto de ayudar al abuelo y me gusta ver como mejoro el entorno de nuestra escuela. Es por eso, porque me apasiona.

—Eres fantástica— pronuncio sin pensarlo mucho la rubia que al instante sintió como ardían sus mejillas y rasco su nuca con nerviosismo —Es decir... lo que haces, es fantástico. No digo que tú no lo seas, no, no, tú tambien lo eres... ¡Woah! claro eres increíble solo que yo... yo, me refería a...

—Entiendo— musito divertida la menor mientras una carcajada se escapaba por sus labios —Es gracioso que te enredes con tus propias palabras, aunque pensándolo bien— le dedico una atenta mirada hacia la mayor —tambien es tierno.

La rubia no pudo evitar que el rubor subiera a sus orejas por lo que prefirió poner una mano en su rostro en un vano intento por ocultarlo —Vamos, no digas cosas como esa— se excuso mientras tomaba su plato y lo ponía en el lava vajilla.

—¿Que cosa?— pregunto con media sonrisa desafiante la morena mientras caminaba algunos pasos hasta el sofá de la sala —¿Que eres tierna?

Yuzu preparo chocolate y lo sirvió en dos tazas blancas, camino tambien hasta la sala sentándose en el otro lado del sillon.

—Soy luchadora esa palabra no va conmigo— respondió divertida extendiendo una taza hacia su hermanastra —Que te parece... ruda y sexy ¿Me va?.

—No— negó con la cabeza la pelinegra aceptando gustosa el chocolate —Sigues siendo tierna.

En ese momento logro esquivar de su taza el cojín que venia hacia ella pero no logro esquivarlo cuando topo con su cara, un buen reproche por parte de su madura y para nada infantil hermanastra mayor. Se miraron unos instantes, antes de soltar la carcajada y solo cuando sus estómagos dolían cesaron. Se quedaron mirando en un silencio cómodo para las dos.

—Cuéntame algo de ti— murmuro la menor sin quitar la vista de su bebida

—¿Que?

—Cuéntame algo de ti— hablo mas firme girando su mirada a la oji-verde que la miraba con la cabeza ladeada tal cual perro confundido por lo que decidió explicarse —Tú sabes casi todo de mi, ya sabes... lo del abuelo, mi padre y mis más grandes preocupaciones, tanto mi obsesion por el trabajo en el consejo, lo sabes y me has ayudado— trago saliva al sentir un poco seca la garganta —Pero, yo no se nada, hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabia que hacías deporte y-y de no ser por aquella visita, no sabría... que no tenias papá.

—Son cosas insignificantes... créeme sabes lo necesario.

—Pero no quiero saber solo lo necesario. ¡¿Entiendes?!. Quiero saber que te inquieta y que te disgusta, quiero saber que te hace infeliz y que te alegra los días, quiero saber que sientes cuando tu mamá se ausenta por meses, quiero saber que sientes al estar en esa habitación tu sola. Quiero saber de ti.

Para ese momento las dos tazas se encontraban vacías en la mesa del centro, mientras ellas se veía con tanta intensidad que parecieran quemar con la pura mirada.

—¿Que quieres saber?

—¿Que paso despues de... la muerte de tu padre?

La rubia no respondió al instante, se quedo un momento pensando mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nostalgia, obscureciendo los y dio un largo suspiro antes de posar su vista en el piso. La pelinegra tuvo el simple instinto de acercarse y asi lo hizo, una al lado de otra.

—Tenia tres años como entenderás todos mis recuerdos son muy borrosos— hablo con voz decaída —R-Recuerdo como mi madre se tumbo en aquel ataúd mientras yo preguntaba que estaba pasando, mi padre era un buen tipo aunque embarazo a mi mamá a los diecisiete años— la morena abrio los ojos sorprendida —Lose, fue un amor joven pero mi papá se hizo cargo el tenia veintiuno por lo que empezó a trabajar, los padres de mi madre la corrieron de casa y... jamas la quisieron volver a ver, en realidad ella jamas les menciona. Por otro lado la familia de mi papá como ella me lo contó, eran cálidos y cariñosos, ellos les dieron un hogar y todo lo necesario, básicamente él trabajaba mientras todos consentían a la nueva integrante de la familia... ella me contó que mi padre era un hombre como pocos, dijo que su sonrisa deslumbraba y que tenia una aire despreocupado e infantil, ella dice que soy idéntica a él porque pues era rubio y sus ojos eran como los míos.

La menor escuchaba atenta, al fin teniendo en cuenta como Yuzu no tenia ni un parecido a su madre, y ahora conociendo un poco la historia, esta segura que es idéntica que su padre, hubiera deseado conocerlo.

—Bueno... todo cambio en aquel viaje, despues de que papá murió todos empezaron a culpar a mi madre y tuvimos que salirnos de ese lugar, ella nunca había trabajado por lo que los primeros años fueron terribles, dormir abajo de puentes e incluso encontrabas excelente el que encontraras algún futon viejo para dormir. Aun en todo eso, mi mente sigue sin recuerdos pero cuando tuve unos diez años... eso si lo recuerdo muy bien.

—¿V-Vivieron asi hasta que tuviste diez?— pregunto con temor

—No le des importancia, no quiero que me tengas lastima. Como te he dicho mis recuerdos de esa epoca son demasiado borrosos, es más casi nulos.

—¿Que paso despues?

—Nos mudamos a una buena casa, era de dos pisos y comparado a mi demás vida, era un paraíso. El refrigerador siempre estaba lleno, podia ir a la escuela y tenia ropa para ponerme. Hasta que lo entendí todo... mi mama se había juntado con un señor, que para serte honesta podría haber sido mi abuelo, el hombre era horrible pero no solo por el físico... él abusaba de mi madre, y cuando me di cuenta a tan solo unos días de mudarnos el empezó a golpearme.

La pelinegra se tenso abrupta-mente, sentia como su sangre hervía de coraje.

—No haces tareas, golpe, no haces comida, golpe, no haces tus deberes, golpe... poco a poco mas que cualquier niña parecía una empleada domestica. Mi madre jamas salia de aquel cuarto oscuro donde él la tenia, pero siempre... s-siempre...

—Estoy aquí— anuncio rápido Mei abrazando por el hombro a su hermanastra —No te puede hacer nada conmigo, si quieres puedes parar, yo esta bien si no quieres seguir.

—No, esta bien. Creo que contarle a alguien me hará bien, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo la psicóloga hace como un año... Solo no me tengas lastima, puedo hacerlo.— respiro con fuerza antes de seguir —Siempre que alcanzaba a tocar aquella perilla, él me alcanzaba y me tomaba fuerte de un brazo para con su cinturón golpearme, algunas veces hasta quedar inconsciente otras... simplemente se cansaba y me dejaba adolorida en el suelo. Sin embargo cuando cumplí doce logre ponerme en forma y llegue aquella habitación, tome a mi madre en brazos y salí corriendo por la puerta... denuncie al hombre y mamá volvió a trabajar... lo demás tú sabes la historia. Conoció a tu padre, se enamoraron y me mude acá.

—¿E-Es por eso que no peleas con mujeres?

—Creo... que es un trauma, no puedo levantar la mano hacia una chica, porque al instante recuerdo el estado en que... en que... ya sabes encontré a mi madre aquel día. La psicóloga dijo que con el tiempo todo se iría disipando y... poco a poco, todo quedaría atrás.

—¿Y todo a quedado atrás?

—Todo quedo atrás cuando te conocí. Sin que te sientas incomoda por lo que voy a decir, pero cuando te veía solo podia pensar en ti, y como consecuencia olvidaba todo lo demás. Aunque siendo sincera algunas noches aun me despierto sudada por los golpes imaginarios en mi cuerpo.

Se quedaran en silencio unos segundos, en un aire trágico, triste y compasivo que estaba volviendo loca a la rubia.

—No me tengas lastima... por favor. No me gusta que me vean con lastima.

—¿Cuando me veías? ¿Veías en tiempo pasado?

—¿Eh?

—Yo... yo te hice olvidar pero hablaste en tiempo pasado. ¿Yo... yo ya no te hago olvidar?.

Yuzu trago saliva ineludiblemente, mientras la morena invadía de forma rápida su espacio personal. Sentía su aliento en el ras de sus labios, aun tenia un poco de olor a chocolate, sin pensarlo, sin quererlo y sin saberlo. Sus labios se unieron en una sincronía perfecta de balance, sus bocas jugaban mientras se separaban para respirar y volver, pero querían seguir sin duda alguna.

—¿Me sigues queriendo?

La rubia sentia su rostro caliente, pero tenia que ser fuerte.

—N-No tú ya no prob...

Otro beso llego por parte de la morena, fue corto y apenas se tocaron unos segundos pero sobretodo fue firme y seguro.

—¿Me quieres?

Aun con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas la mayor negó con la cabeza, otro beso vino por parte de la menor, fue igual que el anterior.

—¿Aun no?

Volvió a negar y otra vez los labios de su hermanastra venían hacia ella, y probablemente seguiría negando, porque si la seguía besando de esa manera... por ella, negaría de por vida.

—Sera una larga noche si sigues negando de esa manera tan adorable.

Parece que Mei esta tomando cartas en el asunto, pero que pasara cuando el torneo llegue, ella se decidirá a romper con la pequeña Sara, para por fin abrir su corazón de verdad. O seguirá con una farsa, dando ilusiones en ambas partes.

Pero al menos, esta noche... ambas la pasaran bien.

**Continuara...**

**Quiero agradecer los casi 70 comentarios... ¡Woah! Cuando subí por primera vez esta historia, solo lo hice porque no me gusto lo que paso en el manga... y en realidad por eso lo continuo, pero es bueno saber que hay gente que lo aprecia y viene a leer y comentarme, me anima mucho.**

**En el siguiente capitulo... lo mas esperado ¡El gran torneo!. ¿Que esperan? ¿Que quieren que pasa? ¿Como ven la actual relación de Mei y Yuzu? ¿Como ven estos besos robados? ¿Que pasara en el torneo? ¿La infancia de Yuzu fue triste? **

**¡Muchas gracias, alguien por ahí me dijo que no sabia si esperar un capitulo mio o del manga me reí bastante, gracias me alegro el día! **

**Por cierto ya no tendrán que esperar tanto, tratare de subir cada semana. **

**¡Un abrazo de mi parte y comenten ;)!**


	8. La Gran Pelea Capitulo 8

**Citrus Capitulo 8: La gran pelea **

**Seh... regañen me en comentarios, la inspiración no había llegado a mi, pero despues de unas buenas vacaciones he regresado, y con más ganas.**

…

La sensación cosquilleante en tu pecho, las mariposas en el estomago, y la hiperactividad en sus piernas. En una clara señal de su nerviosismo antes de salir a una pelea. Yuzu dio unos golpes al viento, mientras brincaba un poco ansiosa por su salida. Estaba consiente de que su hermanastra estaría ahi afuera, apoyándola. O eso era lo que decía su mensaje de llegada.

Sabia que era la ultima en pelear asi que tendría que esperarse un tiempo antes de salir, vio en la pantalla de su camerino como un luchador era noqueado y sus deseos de jugar aumentaron. Tal vez era que su persona era muy competitiva algo que no heredo de su madre, pues ella era alguien muy tranquila. Su entrenador seguía repasando le indicaciones pero su emoción le hacia escucharlo con la voz aguda tal cual película de ardillas.

—Takumi, sé que hacer— lo tranquilizo —No te preocupes tanto.

Él se acerco tomándola por los hombros, en un gesto amistoso y fraternal.

—Lo sé, pero el cíclope con el que pelearas no me gusta para nada... eres mi estrella no quiero que por un juego sucio termines herida.

—Si veo algo fuera de lo normal pediré un descanso ¿vale?

—Por favor.

Los anuncios se pusieron en el televisor avisando que solo quedaba una pelea para la suya. Sentía nervios, pero no estaba muy segura si era exactamente por el encuentro.

…

—Estos más que personas parecen gorilas— espectó Himeko centrando su vista en dos peleadores en el ring —No entiendo que hacemos damas como nosotras, en un lugar como este.

A decir verdad, las chicas se veían un tanto fuera de lugar. Rodeadas de tanto hombre rechoncho y varonil con un tarro de cerveza en la mano, que encontraban cualquier excusa para gritar hasta quedar afónicos.

—Te recuerdo que estamos apoyando a Yuzu— inquirió Matsuri que estaba sentada entre Asuka y la hermana menor de Harumi —Suficiente tiene con que su mamá no haya venido.

—¡Hime-chan deja de ser tan pesada!— le regaño Asuka —Que cuando la veamos todo habrá valido la pena.

—Opino lo mismo— comento Harumi sin quitar la vista de enfrente —Ademas no debería tardar en salir.

Un tanto más alejadas de esa conversación estaba Mei, entre Sara y su hermana. La pelinegra se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que había hablado con la chica a su lado antes de entrar al evento.

—¿Cuando se lo dirás?— pregunto Sara y al notar que la chica no le captaba agrego —Ahora que termine contigo, cuando le dirás que te gusta a ella.

La oji-violeta suspiro —Suficiente tengo con que te dieras cuenta, en serio no es necesario que tambien me ayudes con esto.

—Me gustas, es normal que quiera verte feliz. Por eso entiendo que no es a mi lado, y quiero que hables conmigo sobre eso... sobre tus sentimientos, no quiero que dejes de ser mi amiga.

—No dejare de ser tu amiga... solo estoy un poco distraída por la pelea y no tengo cabeza para más.

—Quien diría que la fría presidenta de una prestigiosa escuela estaría preocupada por ver a su hermanita pelear— esta fue la hermana de Sara intentando aligerar el ambiente —¿Temes que la golpeen?

—¿Hermanita? Pero si ella es mayor— reprocho la pelinegra desviando la mirada intentando evitar que vieran el rubor en sus mejillas —No estoy tan preocupada.

—Sabemos que en su relación la más infantil, es ella— recordó la peli-gris y su hermana asintió dandole la razón —Ademas tu eres más alta, y tengo que admitir... que es muy tierna.

Mei se quedo un momento procesando las palabras antes de dar otro largo suspiro —¿Le estamos diciendo tierna a alguien que en unos momentos estará peleando con uno como esos?— señalo un gigante en el juego —Estamos realmente perdidas.

—Mi Yuzu le patearía el trasero a cualquiera— exclamo Matsuri tirando algunas de sus palomitas en el proceso

La pelinegra se tenso al escucha ese "Mi"... ¿Quien se creía?. Le dirigió una mirada de rechazo e indignación pero dispuesta a manifestar sus sentimientos apareció Asuka.

—¿Como que mi Yuzu? ¿Que eres tu de ella?

—Soy su hermana menor— respondió simple la peli-rosa —Nos conocemos desde hace unos cuatro años, la apoye cuando me dijo que empezaría a entrenar. La pregunta aquí seria... ¿Quien eres tú?

Pero no hubo tiempo para reaccionar cuando las luces de todo el estadio se apagaron, dejando a los fanáticos gritando como locos de conmoción. En un lugar con olor a palomitas y cerveza eso en realidad era misterioso y excitante.

—¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!— la voz del narrador era fuerte e intensa lo que le daba más enigma a la situación —¡Para la ultima pelea de la noche— la multitud estallo en chillidos —tenemos el encuentro más esperado en la temporada!

Las luces se encendieron por la esquina derecha, donde solo iluminaban a un chico... era grande y de tez morena. Con ojos negros con un toque de furia e irracionalidad, vestía con rojo y azul. En su rostro no había señal de felicidad, y sus labios parecían nunca haberse curvado hacia arriba.

—¡Él es Brad Omuro, lleva dos años en el juego y ha ido ganando fama por sus golpes secos, firmes y despiadados!— Mei trago fuerte al escuchar eso —¡Pesa ochenta y cinco kilos, midiendo 1.78!

Otra luz se encendió por el lado izquierdo... era Yuzu. Llevaba un top deportivo y todo el conjunto era negro. Con una cola de caballo sus ojos desbordaban ilusión, emoción y determinación. Esbozo una sonrisa hacia sus fanáticos donde varias chicas le lanzaron dudosas prendas que casi no le atinaban... casi. Busco con la mirada a las chicas que se encontraban en una área más reservada y las saludo con un gesto de la mano.

—¡Ella es Yuzu Aihara, conquistando corazones y su popularidad empezó por tener peleas únicamente con varones... lleva en el deporte cinco años, su agilidad, rapidez y certeza la han traído hasta aquí!— El bullicio de la gente aumento más de ser posible —¡Pesa cincuenta kilos y mide 1.63!— rio —¡Que no los engañe a la hora de apostar, esta chica es pequeña pero... sin duda muy grande!

Los dos se encontraban en el cuadrilátero, mirándose con determinación pero como en cualquier buena pelea, chocaron sus guantes en señal de combate amistoso antes de que marcaran la hora de empezar. Ambos entrenadores les daban sus respectivos protectores bucales. Los árbitros de mesa se veían entusiasmados con el inicio y el arbitro principal buscaba la esquina más lejana para no ser golpeado.

—¡Señoras y señores comenzamos con el primer asalto!

Yuzu saltaba entrando en pose defensiva buscando que él atacara primero lo que consiguió despues de unos segundos, esquivo con bastante facilidad lo que provoco un gruñido del chico. Ella dio un pequeño brinco sorprendiéndolo con un puño en el casco protector, lo que era un buen truco para distraerlo cuando dio una patada lateral a su muslo.

—¡Aihara empieza con todo, distrayendo la fuerza brutal de Omuro que sin duda parece haberse atontado con los movimientos rápidos de la chica!

Cuando el narrador hablaba, él consiguió más furia en su cuerpo para regresar le un golpe en el casco que volteo su cabeza 180 grados, lo que la despisto sin duda un segundo. Regresando una patada alta con tanta precisión que él no pudo evitar su caída.

Los tres minutos se habían acabado cuando el aullido del publico aumento, los árbitros hablaban unos con otros hasta darle al principal la respuesta. Que marco en un tablero banco que fue apuntado en la pantalla gigante del lugar.

—¡10-9!— exclamo el narrador —!Este asalto va por parte de Aihara!

La rubia soltó una sonrisa infantil girando su vista a sus amigas, deteniéndose sin poder evitarlo en Mei que la veía con los ojos ampliados, un poco impactada a decir verdad. Fue cuando vio una pequeña peli-violeta que su mundo cayo de en sueño, era... Sara. Pero no tuvo tiempo de ver más cuando su entrenador le hacia beber agua dandole un masaje en los hombros para volver a ponerle el protector bucal. De nuevo iba a juego, no tenia tiempo para pensar.

—¡Segundo asalto!

Escucho la voz del narrador gritar, pero se sentia pesada, sus movimientos se veían lentos y él chico se acercaba a ella con coraje. Recibió un puño en el abdomen lo que la hizo contraerse del dolor, usando de defensa su brazos para no recibir otro golpe en seco.

«¿Porque me aferro a ella? ¿Porque mi corazón es insoportablemente terco? ¿Porque mi estomago se llena de mariposas cuando me sonríe? ¿Porque soy tan idiota?... ¿Porque no me quiere, como yo a ella?»

—¡¿Pero que esta pasando?!— comento el cronista por el micrófono —¡Aihara esta perdiendo intensidad ante los golpes brutos de Omuro!

Los pensamientos atacaban su mente, como los guantes del chico impactaban contra su cuerpo. En el instante menos imprevisto su cuerpo no resistió, y... cayo al suelo con un ruido sordo que apenas ella pudo escuchar con todo el bullicio de la gente.

Pero... un segundo. Entre todas esas voces una resaltaba en particular, esa voz que no podría olvidar incluso de volverse sorda ese día y pasaran sesenta años. Ese tono que podia escuchar cada vez que se sentia en lo ultimo de su ser. Solo había una persona, una chica, no cualquiera... era su hermanastra.

Abrió los ojos aun tendida en el suelo y con el arbitro preguntándole quien sabe que cosa, lo unico que obtuvo su atención fue esa morena parada en su asiento, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡YUZU LEVÁNTATE!— gritaba con fuerza y claridad —¡Te ordeno que te levantes o no volveré a dejarte pelear nunca más!— sentencio —¡Quiero verte ganar, tonta!

Y aunque su voz demandaba, ella misma sabia que esa tonta... era totalmente adorable. La rubia no perdió tiempo en levantarse, la mismísima presidenta del consejo estudiantil le estaba gritando una orden... ella no era nadie para desobedecer. Jamas lo haría contra, Mei. Se podia resistir, pero siempre terminaba cediendo.

¿Quien rayos se iba imaginar que la presidenta cortes, atenta y fina de una prestigiosa escuela, estuviera gritando en una pelea junto a aficionados regordetes y borrachos? ¡¿Quien?! Era algo prácticamente de otro mundo.

Aunque Himeko tambien había perdido la cordura alzando la voz, pero intento disimular cuando la luchadora giro su vista a ella. Cruzando la pierna, como si no le importara nada.

Volviendo a Yuzu, que obtuvo de nuevo su concentración mirando que el segundo asalto había sido ganado por Brad. Takumi le echo agua en el cabello, notando su calor corporal y el sudor en este. Le daba consejos al oído mientras le limpiaba una herida en la ceja, donde tenia un pequeño rastro de sangre.

Como tradición en el ultimo asalto hubo otro choque de guantes, la audiencia estaba por primera vez en silencio esperando cualquier movimiento de los dos. El aura era un poco tensa, pero la oji-verde se trono el cuello intentando no tomar le mucha importancia.

—¡Tercer asalto!— chillo el narrador eufórico —¡Y el decisivo!

La campanilla había sonado, y él parecía mas que dispuesto a terminar todo de una vez. La rubia por su parte tenia una mirada confiada lo que hizo a su contrincante atarle de forma tosca, pero lo esquivo como si de un tranquilo baile se tratara. Los impactos seguían llegando, cada vez de manera más salvaje y bruta, cuando los esquivaba el chico solo se enfurecía más.

—¡Pero que tenemos aquí, Omuro comienza a cansarse y Aihara parece estar tomándose un café!— afirmo sorprendido el narrador —¡Si las tácticas bestiales no están funcionando Brad no tendrá ninguna oportunidad!

Él que ya sudaba a mares, se descuido por lo que parecio un mínimo segundo, siendo impactado con un gancho en el rostro. Lo que lo saco de órbita lo suficiente para que ella diera una patada lateral llevándolo a erguirse del dolor.

Faltaba un minuto y medio, para el final del combate. El moreno se cansaba, su cuerpo era impactado por los veloces y certeros golpes de la rubia, que queriendo no darle más dolor decidió acabar con todo... Una patada lateral intensa y su oponente estaba en el suelo.

La multitud gritaba en euforia, en chillidos de emoción con la intensidad de haber apreciado una buena pelea.

—¡EL PREMIO DE LA TEMPORADA VA PARA AIHARA, LA PELEADORA MAS JOVEN EN RECIBIRLO!— canturreaba el narrador bailando en su cubículo, al parecer le había apostado a la oji-verde —¡Momento histórico y tal vez nunca más visto! ¡Gracias por asistir a la pelea, los apostantes por la derecha, por favor!

Cuando la rubia bajo del cubículo se sorprendió siento recibida por una bola de abrazo por parte de sus amigas, a quienes les habían permitido bajar en cuanto el asalto termino. En ese mismo momento acordaron celebrar el domingo pues ahora pasaban de las diez de la noche y sus respectivos padres las querían en casa.

Cuando contesto todas las felicitaciones y abrazo fuerte a su entrenador, todos empezaron a irse. Camino a casa las hermanastras iban en un silencio cálido, para nada incomodo, mientras la mayor veía en las redes sociales los vídeos y comentarios de sus seguidores que estaban extasiados de felicidad. Ella no era una excepción, se sentia inmensamente feliz.

Llegando a casa se metió a la ducha para salir lo antes posible, se puso una camisa blanca y unos pantalones holgados cafés. Se moría de hambre, que hasta imaginaba el olor de una tibia hamburguesa... ¡Esperen!... ¡Si había hamburguesas!.

Camino hasta la cocina aun con el cabello húmedo, viendo como su hermanastra servia una en un plato y lo acompañaba con una soda de naranja, se le hizo la agua la boca mientras caminaba para sentarse en el comedor.

—¿Tú cocinaste?— pregunto la oji-verde viendo que la morena se sentaba a su lado

—Me ayudo Sara— contesto la morena terminando de servir —Aunque en realidad no se me dificulto tanto, solo la carne.

—Oh, Sara. Ya veo.

—Terminamos.

La rubia estaba muy ocupada devorando que casi no escucho, se limpio con una servilleta antes de articular un; —¿Que?

—Ella y yo, terminamos hace unos días— aclaro la menor cuando una sonrisa se le escapo al ver la reacción tierna de su hermanastra —Quise decírtelo hoy en la mañana pero saliste muy temprano de casa, por lo de la pelea.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿porque?

—Digamos que no podia seguirme engañando de esa manera, tengo en la vista... alguien más. Pero dejemos esta seriedad, tú sigue comiendo despues hablamos todo lo que quieras.

La oji-verde no reprocho terminando de comer, recogió y cuando no vio a la menor imagino que estaría en el cuarto, asi que se lavo los dientes dispuesta a dormir. Su cabello seguía un poco húmedo, bostezo al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Se extraño cuando no había nadie ahi, pero al instante se vio capturada contra el colchón con una morena por encima.

—Me...Mei— pronuncio pasmada la rubia

—Creo que ahora podemos darnos las buenas noches como es debido— pronunciaba con voz ronca la oji-violeta —He estado esperando, que todo este bien entre nosotras.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta la mayor, sus labios eran fuertemente reclamados. Con algo de furia y pasión, como en una batalla con su respiración irregular. La lengua de la morena buscaba espacio en sus labios, lo que poco a poco fue cediendo, encontrándose con los golpes bruscos al calar algo de aire para volver a continuar.

La menor iba colando su mano por debajo de la camiseta blanca de su hermanastra, percatándose de que esta no tenia un sostén. Se separo tan solo un poco uniendo sus narices.

—No llevas sostén, Yuzu.

La mayor que tenia las mejillas prendidas en rojo, negó con la cabeza —N-Nunca uso para d-dormir... me incomoda.

La oji-violeta tomo las piernas de su acompañante para que rodearan su cadera, lo que le dejaba una vista muy buena cuando murmuro; —Y hasta ahora me lo dices.

Otro beso, igual o más intenso que el primero, la rubia paso sus brazos por el cuello de su hermanastra sujetándose por ahi. Mientras la morena volvia a acariciar el abdomen plano y marcado, subiendo hasta encontrar su pecho donde al principio rozo solamente, pero no pudo resistirse a apretarlo en su mano lo que provoco un jadeo de su amante. Se separo para verle, parecía avergonzada por el sonido que no pudo reprimir, miraba hacia un costado sin poder regresarle la mirada.

—Yuzu...— la llamo roncamente lo que la hacia escuchar seductora y dominante —Por favor no... Me provoques tanto.

Le volteo el rostro con la mano que tenia libre para unir sus bocas nuevamente, en una exploración que parecía no acabar. Quería escuchar con tantas ansias de nuevo ese sonido, pero la rubia se negaba a cooperar aunque sus mejillas estuvieran sonrojadas.

Se alejo un segundo para jalar de un tirón la blusa blanca y tirarla por alguna parte de la habitación. Yuzu la veía con los ojos abiertos cuando le tomo ambos brazos sosteniéndolos arriba de su cabeza... Le encantaba tener a una luchadora, al parecer ruda para muchos... ahí, mostrando le tantas expresiones adorables y tentativas a comérsela a besos.

No le dejo mover los brazos, examino su rostro nuevamente viendo la pequeña herida en su ceja. Se acerco con el ceño fruncido dejando le un beso en la lesión, bajo para tener acceso completo al cuello donde arremetió con intensidad. Nadie más le tocaría, la marcaría si era necesario. Esa piel, ese cuerpo, esos ojos, esa persona... era suya.

Lo escucho, el sonido de un largo gemido y lo disfruto increíblemente. Comenzó a dejar un sendero de besos húmedos entre sus pechos y más siguieron saliendo, como música para sus oídos.

Sabia que si seguía asi, no podría parar. Levanto el rostro hasta unirse con la mirada avergonzada de su acompañante que respiraba entre jadeos.

—Por hoy me detendré,— musito la oji-violeta acariciando una mejilla de su amante —Pero mañana no correrás con la misma suerte. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, asi que... ¿Puedo invitarte a una cita?— pregunto y con una mirada juguetona añadió —Si no puedes no me va importar, te terminare secuestrando. ¿Lo entiendes?

Yuzu parecía no creerlo pero jalo a su hermanastra para fundirse en un abrazo caliente, por varias razones. La oji-verde asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza cuando se le escapaba una pequeña lagrima que cayo por su pómulo.

Unos minutos asi, cuando estuvieron mas calmadas. La mayor se iba parar cuando fue jalada de nuevo a la cama, parecía haberse vuelto un habito.

—¿A donde crees que vas?— intuyo Mei pasando una cobija por arriba de ambas

—Por... m-mi blusa.

La morena le abrazo por la espalda posesivamente, susurrando en su oído; —Oh, no— mordió su lóbulo —Hoy duermes asi.

**Continuara...**

**¡Ey chicos! Perdonen... no tenia nada pero nada de inspiración si leen el manga entenderan, Spoiler... ¿Yuzu con cabello negro? ¿Pero que pasa? Bueh... me encanto que tuviera una admiradora. Comenzamos a progresar, miren si quieren capitulos seguidos... presionen me trabajo mejor bajo presion. **

**Comenten o por Ask... lo deje en mi perfil les mando un besototote.**

**Por cierto... ¿Les gusto el Lemon?**

**Ocupo su opinión. Besos.**


End file.
